Letras Prohibidas: El Diario de Moony and Padfoot
by Anihila Dextro
Summary: Luego del ultraje, Remus corre a refugiarse en casa de Sirius.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨: 

_=** Prólogo** =_

♠  
  
_"¿Qué pasaría si por un momento... _

_... Olvidaras tus prejuicios _

_... Tus miedos ... Tus penas ... Tus valores... _

_...Y te dedicaras solamente a explorar nuevos horizontes?"_

_♠_

_"Pero si uno es novato... _

_...¿Cómo le haría para aprender sin un maestro?  
  
Aunque si escribes todo en unas páginas... _

_...¿No tienes miedo de que alguien más lo lea y descubra todos tus secretos? _

_...Pero..._

_ ...¿Qué clases de secretos guardarías para tener tanto miedo?"_

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:  
  
__

_Pues bien, te invito a que leas mi historia, me dará mucha pena mostrarte lo aquí escrito pero ya es tiempo de que comprendas lo que yo quiero y deceo...ven... pues este es mi Diario...nuestro Diario_

__  
  
**Letras Prohibidas:_ El Diario de Moony & Padfoot_**

**__**  
  
¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨::¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨: ¨¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:  
  
Este es el prólogo, pronto subiré le primer capitulo, a ver que les parece este nuevo fic que voy a iniciar...Reviews...

Visita: www.snivellus.net It's so funny


	2. Inquietud

**_ Letras Prohibidas: Inquietud_**

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:  
  
_"Aquí estas... _

_Cuanto he deseado que estés frente a mí._

_Pero ni creas que sea para darle un beso o caricia..._

_ No. _

_Tengo ganas de algo mejor._

_Hoy no estoy de buen humor._

_ Tengo ganas de sentir el olor ocre de la sangre._

_ Sacártela con cada uña que poseo._

_ Con mi dientes._

_ O con un vidrio. _

_Lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón._

_Tanto trabajo que me dio... _

_Pero ya veremos... _

_¿Piensas que no puedo? _

_¿Crees que soy un pendejo? _

_Especulas mal. Pues ahora pienso mejor _

_Odio los poemas,_

_Odio las canciones cursis,_

_ Odio la monotonía _

_Y me atrevería a decir que hasta la monogamia._

_ Muero por empezar algo nuevo.  
  
Te preguntarás...¿Cómo te torturaría?  
  
¿Qué te parece esto?  
  
Te acostaría en una cama, con espejos en el techo para que puedas apreciarte y ver todo con lujo de detalle. Sin ropa.  
  
Bañaría tu cuerpo con pétalos de rosas..si, pensarás que estoy haciendo lo mismo que aquella película, pero solo le hago una modificación...una pequeña modificación... je, je, je.  
  
Reuniría los pétalos en tu entrepierna y tomaría queso derretido, si leíste bien, queso derretido, ya sabes que me gusta ser un poco creativo con estas cosas.  
  
Lo derramaría sobre los pétalos y sobre tus senos. Dejaría que se seque.  
  
¿Senos? Si, pues esto es una venganza y gracias a ti me inspiré a relatártelo.  
  
Una vez seco, traería unas ratas de las mismas alcantarillas, negras, sarnosas, pulgosas y hambrientas ratas y las soltaría sobre ti para que mordisqueen el queso que puse sobre ti pero no podrás hacer nada pues te tengo esposada en cada respaldo de la cama que es de metal ¡Menudo detalle que omití!  
  
Me deleitaré con la sinfonía de tus gritos y súplicas... ahh si, en lo que los roedores danzan sobre tu cuerpo, yo jugaré con una parte de mi cuerpo y después limpiaré mis manos en una copa de vino para vertértelo en la cara, no sé, tal vez le guste el sabor de la uva añejada a estos animalitos.  
  
Te veré mallugada por tanta mordida y arañazo.  
  
Habrá que desinfectar.  
  
Lástima no tengo alcohol, agua oxigenada ni Mertiolate pero ¡mira! Encontré algo mejor... te lo aplicaré...  
  
Oh, siento tanto que zangolotees , no creí que el Thinner fuera tan fuerte con tu delicada piel.  
  
Me acercaría y tomaría tu cara, la apretaría y observaría cada detalle de tu rostro. No quiero olvidar tu sufrimiento, inmediatamente te escupiría.  
  
No estoy conforme, así que te meto un puñetazo en la nariz.  
  
Una de dos: o te mueres ahogada en tu propia sangre o bien, de deshidratación; pues te voy a encerrar 4 días sin agua y el cuerpo humano no puede vivir mas de 3 días sin agua. No por nada que el agua es vida.  
  
Saldré a la calle, me pondría mi discman y escucharía una y otra vez "King for a day" de Jamiroquai.  
  
Y dime...  
  
...¿Aun piensas que soy débil?  
  
Eso solo se lo reservo a la gente que me cae mal, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz..."  
  
_-REMUS YA SE NOS HIZO TARDE, LEVANTATE  
  
Remus abrió los ojos, estaba exaltado y tenia agitada la respiración, no podía creer lo que había soñado, ya era suficiente, tenía que hablar con alguien.  
  
- ¡Remus, llegaremos tarde!- Sirius se vestía y salía por la capa invisible de James.  
  
El licántropo se incorporó de la cama de la Casa de los Gritos, creo que no necesito decir que hacían allí.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras y se escabulleron por el pasaje que los conduciría al Sauce. Sirius estaba alterado pero a Remus le recorría por la cabeza lo que soñó.  
  
Si, tenia que decírselo a alguien ya que no era la primera vez que soñaba algo semejante... o mejor escribirlo. Reviews.  
  
:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:  
  
**_Dedicado a:_** Al hijo de puta que haya borrado mi página de Hotmail, no lloro, como vez (sé que vas a leer esto) me inspiraste a escribir y cambiar un poco mi historia, y ni creas que por haberme hecho eso me rajaré. No, haré otra página mejor y corre de mi cuenta saber tu nombre. Me dio tanto trabajo hacerla, tiempo, paciencia, ideas. Todo al caño. Gracias.  
  
:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:  
  
**Respuestas a los reviews.**  
  
**Remsie:** Gracias por tu review, sorry no era mi intención escribir eso, pero como vez, estoy de muy mal humor y no puedo darme el lujo de romper o gritar, mejor así, por escrito, solo espero te haya gustado, los demás serán un poco diferentes.  
  
**Black-Love-Lupin:** ¡Hola chica! Gracias por tu review no es que me haya decidido, es que, bueno, cuando estés en línea te explico -  
  
**Yoru Black:** No importa que des lata, me halaga que me leas, y aprecio mucho esto, por ti, te prometo cosas interesantes, gracias por tu review.  
  
**Dr.Angelicus:** No importa que no hayas subido el review, aunque gracias por lo que dijiste, pues creo que ya encontré la mejor manera de trabajar, jejeje, con presión, te recomiendo la canción que cité realmente no paro de oírla, escribí este fic con la canción a repetir.  
  
_"Aquí estoy, tu también, ¡y ni creas que te vas a salvar de una maldición perr!"_

**[Por si pregutnan: creo que fue una mujer quien me borró mi pagina]**


	3. Todo tiene un origen

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:  
  
**_Letras Prohibidas_: Todo tiene un origen**  
  
:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:  
  
¡Hello! Ya no toy de mal humor, pero me pasó una cosilla ayer, que no pienso decir, mas si me inspiró un poco para la continuación de este fic, para empezar, disculpen a los que han leído el segundo capi de la Prueba de Amor mas Grande, pues si, la neta no estaba muy inspirada cuando la escribí, so, Gomen nasai (disculpen), lo continué solo por que se me hizo gacho el hecho de que hayan pasado 11 meses, bueno mas de un año desde que la escribí pues a los dos meses me atreví a subirlo a creo que lo quitaré y escribiré uno mejor, solo que no ahora, pero bueno. En este fic creo que irá subiendo de tono en cada capítulo pero no creo llegar al lemon pues aun no estoy preparada psicológicamente para escribir uno nnU.

A mi me gusta mucho la música pero rara vez me fijo en la letra, solo el ritmo, así que si te gusta conocer nuevos estilos de música, estaré nombrando unas canciones en el fic, no muchas y no creo que en cada capitulo. Solo les digo que a mi no me gustan las canciones de la Nacademia, pop fresa y canciones de viejos. Yo opto por el ingles y mis géneros son: New Age, hip hop, R&B, Soul, y algunas electrónicas. Creo que ya les aburrí U  
  
**Respuestas a los reviews:  
**  
_Remsie:_ Gracias por comprenderme y sorry si no me salió bien el capi, es que estaba bajo presión, mi regla y el hambre ¬¬ U un beso.  
  
_Fallen Fan:_ Gracias por las palabras, jejeje, supongo que fue un tarado que no tenía que cogerse, en fin. Espero os guste este capi -  
  
_Chariots of Fire =:x:_ ¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti! Me gusta como va tu historia, y gracias por el nombre de le diste a la perrita esa que me borró mi pag, solo que ahora que hay que hacerlo todo de nuevo, me da un poco de weva ¿ves por que no se debe comer huevos? Jejeje, un beso.  
  
S_u:_ ¡Que bueno que me comprendas! ¡Que raro nick! Cortito pero bueno, genial que sepas latín, yo solo sé declinar las palabras (como herbívoro: de herba, ae- hierba y voro, as, are, avi, atum- comer, devorar. Je) quizá te inquiete un poco este fic o talvez lo veas... no se. Es tu criterio -  
  
_Yoru Black:_ Oh, thank you por el halago, ke lindas palabras las tuyas, jeje. Simplemente estaba molesta ese día. Espero ke sigas la trama de este fic para saber ke opinas, para matar tiempo y kizá para aprender algo de él. Ugh? nñU (sorry, "Gomen nasai" significa Lo siento Mucho en japonés)  
  
_Black-love-Lupin:_ ¡Que bueno que estés siempre cerca en línea! ¡No entraste hoy! Espero te haga gustado la Ova de saint seiya, ahí te paso los demás.  
  
**NOTA:** _Eh...el principio narro una vida de Remus, cómo se empezó a llevar con los merodeadores y luego cómo nació el cariño entre ellos, en los siguientes capis hablaré del dichoso diario de ellos pues aunque esté en primera persona, no es el diario verdadero de Remus el que le provoca los problemas, okis?  
_  
:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:  
  
"Comenzaré este diario, diciendo que soy un fracasado, un idiota, si, un idiota pues fracasados son aquellos que no logran ni alcanzan lo que quieren y yo si pude, solo que no me di cuenta de las consecuencias que iban a repercutir mis actos"  
  
"Nunca he estado a favor de escribir un diario, por que ¿Para que quieres escribir en unas páginas tu secretos o traumas más íntimos? ¿Para olvidarlos? Entonces sería más conveniente no escribirlos y así olvidarlos ¿no?"  
  
"Sería peor poner los sentimientos prohibidos hacia otras personas y que alguien inoportuno encuentre tus escritos, los lea, y te chantajee, ¿No lo crees?"  
  
"Actualmente existe las PC's, así sería mas cómodo escribir tus recuerdos en una página de word y luego ponerle contraseña para que nadie las abra, pero ¿Y si se va la corriente y pierdes tus últimos datos, o peor, que te entre un virus o se te formatee la máquina? Adiós recuerdos."  
  
"Yo, usaba como diario mi agenda de pendientes, solo así sabia lo que hacia cada día de la semana, no tenía que poner mis sentimientos ni menos escribir esa estúpida frase de "Querido Diario" ¡Vaya, que ridiculez! Digo, ¿Para que escribir tus secretos? No hay mejor lugar para resguardarlos que en la cabeza"  
  
"Pero no contaba que hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden guardar en la cabeza, pues uno las olvida y es horrible tratar de recordarlas sin éxito; de ahí de que unas personas, cuando se les ocurre una idea brillante, enseguida buscan dónde escribirla por temor a olvidarla, como una servilleta..."  
  
"Si escribo estas páginas es simplemente para hacer un recuento de los daños, y sé que alguien lo va a leer pues es ese mi propósito: no quiero que alguien mas pase por lo que yo pasé."  
  
"Claro, para que me entiendas, estimado lector, necesito narrarte todo desde el principio."  
  
( Nací en Milán, Italia a pesar de que mi padre era Francia y mi madre de Viena, ambos magos; de ese modo aprendí el francés y el inglés ya que mi madre hablaba más esta lengua que el alemán. ¿Qué lío no? En fin, pasé los primeros años de mi vida como cualquier chico normal (viviendo en Francia), bueno casi normal, pues yo nací bajo el privilegio de tener belleza física, y es algo que me ha acarreado muchos problemas y desdichas, "¿desdichas? ¡La belleza da alegría!" dirás mas no es cierto: a mí siempre me dejaban bajo el cuidado de mi abuelo, mi abuela estaba enferma de artritis. Yo no conocía nada de los "placeres carnales" así que tomaba como cariño las perversiones que hacía mi abuelo conmigo: me llevaba a su alcoba y me pedía que me reclinara en la cama para ver las caricaturas en lo que él me abrazaba y acariciaba mis partes bajo el argumento: tu madre te hace lo mismo al bañarte ¿no? No me lastimaba, no dije nada. Pero al cumplir los 5 años, cambió su técnica de "masaje".  
  
"Recuerdo que jugaba el atari 2600, la primera consola de juego antes de la nintendo, me había traído un vaso muy grande de leche con chocolate."  
  
-Mira, Remsie, te traje esto para que bebas- dijo.  
  
-Gracias abuelito, pero no tengo sed- dije tratando de ver la pantalla, éste sonrió.  
  
-De acuerdo, me lo llevaré- dio media vuelta y dejó caer el contenido del vaso sobre mi, manchándome de chocolate toda mi ropa.- ¡Mira que batidillo! Te tendré que bañar, vamos que no está tu abuelita que si no me regaña por ser tan descuidado.- lo acompañé a su baño, era una tina y al lado estaba una ducha con un banquillo. Me desvistió y me sentó en el banquillo vertiendo el agua en mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo.  
  
-¡Mira cuanto chocolate tienes en tu "cosa"!- exclamó.  
  
- No es mucho, abuelito, yo me limpio.  
  
-Nada que, yo lo limpio- y antes que pueda decir o hacer nada, metió su asquerosa boca en mis genitales, lamió todo mi virginal cuerpo y recuerdo que estaba pasmado, "no temas" me dijo, "es normal, tu papi se lo hace a tu mami y viceversa", yo creía ciegamente en todo lo que me decían, pero he de confesar que creo que me gustó ya que no recuerdo que se lo haya dicho nunca a mis progenitores, bueno en parte por que me pedía que no lo dijera.  
  
"Pero claro, como el aceite en el agua, surge de un momento para otro."  
  
"Ocurrió, pues, que estaba con una prima mía, de unos 6 años de edad y jugando, nos empezamos a confesar secretos, no recuerdo que me dijo ella, creo que me dijo que santa clos no existe, no me acuerdo, la cosa es que yo le dije cómo me acariciaba mi abuelo; ni tarda, ni perezosa, salió corriendo y gritando en plena fiesta social "¡mami, mami, a Remus se la chupan por el abuelo!"...esa noche mi madre cayó en una depresión y mi padre golpeó tanto a mi abuelo que quedó en coma. Nunca salió de ese trance. Murió 7 años después."  
  
"Un psiquiatra les recomendó que vayamos de campamento por los Alpes Suizos, para que conviva más con ellos y olvidara lo ocurrido. ¡Gran error!, pues allí empezó mi desgracia, pues en la tercera noche, salí a orinar cerca del lago, el paisaje era precioso, el agua estaba calmada, las montañas cursaban casi todo el cielo, no había nubes y la luna llena adornaba en todo su esplendor. Pero como todo niño de 5 años, me entró el miedo por la oscuridad, escuché algo extraño, pero al dar la vuelta ya era tarde: un licántropo entró y me tiró al suelo, aterrado grité por mis padres, me arañó con sus garras, me levantó y tiró contra un árbol, yo gritaba y chillaba del dolor, mi padre salió de la tienda horrorizado con la escena a unos 20 metros, cogió su varita e intentó aturdirlo, pero eso solo lo enfureció y tomándome de la cintura me llevó adentro del bosque, rugió, me olfateó y al notar que yo era una masa sanguinolenta, habrá pensado "ya está listo", me mordió y casi me arranca media cintura, solo por que no llegó mi padre con un avada matándolo en lo que yo perdía en conocimiento."  
  
Ya saben lo que significó eso en mi vida.  
  
"Habían transcurrido tres años desde ese infortunio. Mi madre estaba desolada pues ya no estaba en los círculos sociales, mi padre ya no daba la calidad en sus dos trabajos en la escuela donde impartía clase, Beauxbatons y de Sanador en la ciudad. Ahora tomaba casi un litro de whisky o tequila a la semana, me veía con pena. Mi abuela empeoró en su salud y ahora estaba postrada de por vida en una cama. Mis tías y tíos no me querían tener cerca, esos que tantos besos y abrazos me habían dado."  
  
"Mi padre murió de cirrosis fulminante, nunca nos habíamos dado cuenta pues se automedicaba, dejó una jugosa herencia en galeones. Mi abuela, a pesar de ser la suegra, le dolió muchísimo de la muerte de mi padre, y lo acompañó a su tumba tres meses después de dejar de comer. Mientras tanto, trataba de rehacer amigos en otra ciudad, Milán, mi ciudad de origen, pues pensó mi madre que lejos de Francia me restablecía al igual qué ella. Conocí a una amiga, Pilar, una chiquilla de 12 años, yo tenía así 8, era perfecta: graciosa, mentirosa y meticulosa."  
  
"Llevó un día a mi casa una película, según ella de Peter Pan, nos encerramos en mi habitación en lo que mi madre preparaba la cena, no era de dibujos animados, era una porno, ella me dijo que eso hacen los "grandes" y que ella ya había experimentado algo así, en eso vi una escena de sexo oral y le dije que mi abuelito me hacia eso y con eso comprobé que era verdad ese tipo de caricias. Ella no se esperaba que yo, el niño bueno, frágil y enfermizo Remus, haya tenido una experiencia en el arte de la carne. Me miró con lujuria."  
  
-¿Y como te lo hacían, Remus?- me dijo con un dejo de fingida inocencia.  
  
- Pues, así como sale en la película.- dije sin más.  
  
- ¿Así?- dijo y sentándome en al orilla de la cama, me bajó un poco mis pantalones, separó mis muslos y me hizo mas sexo oral. Se repitió la sesión muchas veces mas hasta que mi madre nos vio, la corrió de la casa y habló con su madre. Pilar declaró que yo era la que el estaba ordenado que me haga todo eso. Nos fuimos de la ciudad a vivir a Viena.  
  
"Pasaron otros tres años, yo tenía entonces 11 años, fue cuando me llegó mi carta a Hogwarts luego de que mi madre se entrevistara con Dumbledore para que se haga cargo de mi problema, ya que siempre me encerraban en una mazmorra para mis transformaciones y mis alaridos se perdían con los ruidos de las cañerías de los muggles."  
  
"En el lapso de ese tiempo, me había vuelto rebelde, pintaba en las paredes que mi madre no me quería y se vaya al infierno todo lo que ella me haya dado pues a solo unos meses de lo de Pilar, mi madre se casó con un hombre 8 años menor que ella y que jamás trabajó para llevar comida a la mesa, solo nos manteníamos de la herencia de mi padre y de mi abuela, que eran casi medio millón de galeones, mas la venta de la casa en Francia. Ese hombre, Miguel, siempre me veía con lujuria, las veces que mi madre salia por las compras, me pedía que me acostara junto a él en la cama para ver las películas, metía sus sucias manos a través de mi ropa bajo una gruesa sábana que tenia encima, nunca lo supo mi madre ya que tenia miedo de que ella me sacara de la casa por ser un inmoral que se había atrevido a meterse con su hombre, pues cuando estaba molesta me echaba en cara lo que vio esa noche con Pilar; por otro lado, me gustaba esa carisias aunque, doy gracias de que nunca pasaron de ese punto."  
  
"Viajábamos mucho, siempre en primera clase, así que no fue extraño que en menos de lo esperado, se gastara toda la herencia, Miguel la abandonó y mi madre cayó en una depresión mayor. Yo respiré tranquilo. Me dejé crecer el cabello desde antes de conocerlo. Entre los viajes, terminamos hasta Mérida, Yucatán, México, del otro lado del mundo. Bellísima ciudad, sobre todo por la persona a quien conocí."  
  
"Estaba en el Palacio Municipal tomando fotos y choqué con el chico mas hermoso que había visto."  
  
-Lo siento, no me fijé-me excusé.  
  
-No te preocupes, no me había fijado también- dijo tenía una mano en la nuca.  
  
-¡Oh, hablas inglés!- dije ya que allí hablan español [bueno, saben que en Londres se habla ingles]  
  
-Si, es que soy de Londres.  
  
-Yo de Milán, Italia.  
  
-Ohhh, ¡Italiano!- dijo con un poco de burla.  
  
-Si, pero mi padre era Francés y mi madre es de Viena.  
  
-Que bien, ¡hay que bruto soy!, estamos hablando y no me he presentado, soy Sirius Black- dijo con solemnidad.  
  
- Remus John Lupin- dije.  
  
"Nos sonreímos. De allí fuimos a ver toda la ciudad, los museos, las iglesias, hasta que estábamos cansados por el calor sofocante, de ese modo decidimos tomar un frappé. Me había caído tan bien. A mi madre no le dio gracia que esté con un desconocido por toda la ciudad."  
  
"No lo volví a ver hasta que estaba esperando la Ceremonia de Selección. Para eso, mi madre me dejaba en la estación y con la misma regresaba a Viena."  
  
-¡Remus, Remus! ¡Ven acá James!- Yo giré en dirección de la voz, era Sirius obviamente, me embargó una gran felicidad de ver a alguien que si conocía, (y que era mago) me presentó a James Potter, un chico buena onda aunque estaba un tanto zafado, siempre pensando en cómo hacerle la vida imposible a la gente que le caía mal, al igual que Sirius. Ambos pasaban como hermanos pues se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
"Quedamos como Gryfindors y celebramos en grande: Sirius tenía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, siempre ignoré de donde la sacaban. Y claro, su amistad, complejos y desmadres se me pegaron volviéndome en una persona como ellos: me encantaba meterme en líos, echar relajo y dejar los deberes de último."  
  
"Pronto se nos unió al clan un chico gordito y simplón, Peter Pettigrew pero solo por que era nuestro lame botas y siempre nos hacía los deberes en lo que nosotros tramábamos la siguiente escena de tormento a Snivellus, pero por supuesto rápidamente se dieron cuenta de mis ausencias y les extrañaba que unos días antes de mi ausencia, estaba enfermizo y después como si nada, eso gracias a una poción revitalizante pero por la forma que al consumía, me la quitaron de por vida unos años después por mi adicción a ella."  
  
"Ocurrió en tercero, en la que dejé caer por descuido un calendario lunar y James lo vio, aunque al parecer no le dio importancia ya que veíamos adivinación. Pero me dio la mala suerte de que dejaron de tarea cómo reconocer a un hombre lobo y claro, nosotros nos llevábamos a la ligera el trabajo, pero Sirius pensó que dejarle esa tarea a Peter era mucha carga y corrían el riesgo que saliera mal pues a él no se le daban las investigaciones. Así ellos hicieron su trabajo pensando que era la rata quien lo hacia, de esa manera ataron cabos sueltos y llegaron a la conclusión de mi maldición...fueron por mi siguiéndome a hurtadillas pensando yo que ellos estaban en la biblioteca"  
  
"Caminaba junto con la enfermera Pomfrey hacia el sauce boxeador, ya estaba muy grande gracias a un hechizo para que creciera rápido mas a la señora se le olvidó coger la poción revitalizadora, así que regresó al castillo. Yo esperé a que volviera pero vi a mis amigos salir por una puerta, me vieron y señalaron, yo no sabía que hacer, Sirius se me acercó y me dio un bofetón antes de que yo dijera "hola". Caí al suelo."  
  
-¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?- Los demás se me quedaron viendo con un dejo de enojo y desilusión, desesperado, me reincorporé y a empellones salí de los brazos de ellos, y corrí rumbo a donde me llevaran mis í alrededor del lago, y tropecé con una raíz de un árbol ¡Que casualidad!, me levanté pero a gatas me apiñé junto al gran árbol, temblaba, ellos se me quedaron viendo y al verme sin salida comencé a llorar."  
  
-Lo-lo siento...no pensé...no pensé...entenderé si no me vuelven a hablar...- bajé la cabeza.  
  
-¿Es que no confías en nosotros?- dijo James con lastima.  
  
-¿No confías en mi?- dijo Sirius agachándose para verme a los ojos, a mi me dio un vuelco al corazón, aun no sabía el por qué.  
  
-No es que no confiara en ustedes...chicos...es que...- Los miré impresionado.  
  
-¿Es que qué Remus?- interrumpió Peter- Nosotros siempre te hemos contado nuestros secretos.  
  
- Ya, pero este es diferente...y sé que me van a dejar pues soy una escoria.  
  
-ESO NO ES CIERTO, ¿COMO PUDISTE PENSAR EN ESO?- me gritó Sirius eso y me dejó consternado, miré fijamente sus ojos grises [así es, grises, Rowling afirmo que esos son su tono] enseguida me abrazó y lloró amargamente; después, James también se unió y lo mismo con Peter. Así comprendí que había encontrado los mejores amigos de toda mi existencia.  
  
"De allí en adelante, todo cambió, me había vuelto mas abierto con mis amigos, nos paseábamos a todos lados y me convertí en el tercer sex simbol de la escuela ya que en primer lugar estaba Sirius, le seguía James por su popularidad en el quidditch y yo por ser extrovertido y de cara bonita. Recuerdo que competíamos por las mejores chicas, pero siempre se le escapada Lily a James, empecé a tomar con mayo frecuencia la poción revitalizante por mis fans, aunque no pasaban aun por mi cama, Sirius ya nos llevaba la delantera y James se estaba considerando bisexual, yo me mantuve como hétero pero el destino me iba a demostrar lo contrario."  
  
"Sucedió en 5to, mis amigos me habían dado la sorpresa de mi vida al convertirse en animagos ilegales para hacerme compañía ya que yo me quejaba de la soledad y el dolor de ser un licántropo, conocimos mas secretos de Hogwarts y propuse que tantos pasajes, se podrían hacer un mapa y así quedó el proyecto para que unos tres meses mas tarde quedara terminado. A Sirius le pareció una idea magnífica y le dijo a James que escriba todos los pasajes y que Peter, bueno en dibujo, trazara el mapa; de ese modo firmamos el mapa por orden de ideas: Yo, (idea original), Sirius (Por apoyarme), James (por tomar datos) y Peter (Por trazarlo)."  
  
-¡Que bien carnalito! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¿No lo crees Moony?- dijo Sirius colgándose de James.  
  
- Genial bato, ¿Dónde propones ir?  
  
- mmm... ¡tiene que ser un lugar con chicas buenotas!- opinó James.  
  
- ¡Mucha Chela!- exclamó Peter.  
  
- ¡Ambiente y diversión!- propuso Sirius.  
  
- ¡Y Música, no lo olviden!- recordé.  
  
Nos miramos y gritamos "Antro, antro, antro"  
  
-No... ¡¡Putero!!- gritaron James y Sirius.  
  
-¡¡Pelos, pelos, pelos!!- gritamos animados. Enseguida nos pusimos en marcha para ir a Hosgmeade para ir a "El Marinero", un putero donde destacaban por el ambiente, las chelas, la música y las chicas claro. [Aunque en realidad es toodo lo contrario je]  
  
Pronto llegamos y nos adentramos entre el punchis punchis del lugar, la música tapaba los oídos, era barra libre así que buscamos una mesita. Vestimos nuestras mejores garras, pedimos de todo, unas chicas se nos acercaron y gracias a que teníamos altura, no nos cacharon nuestra edad. Canciones como _Play _de Jennifer López, _In your eyes_ de Kylie Minogue entre otras, sonaron mucho. Las copas se nos estaban subiendo y una de las edecanes nos propuso jugar a la botella, pero nos pareció estúpido así que otra propuso hacer lo siguiente: nos sentaríamos de frente y haríamos una pregunta a quien sea, la cosa es que esa persona haga otra pregunta a otro y el que contestara, tardara en formular pregunta o no sea pregunta, bebía un caballito de tequila."  
  
-¿Eres puto?  
  
-¿Eres idiota?  
  
- ¿Te la jalas?  
  
-¿Eres pendejo?  
  
-Si- dijo Peter.  
  
-Loooooser, ¡toma! ¡Caballito!- gritamos. A él no le quedó de otra y seguimos  
  
- ¿eres verde?- Me dijo Peter.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿De que coños hablas?  
  
- ¡Esa no es una pregunta!- afirmó James  
  
- ¡A menos que te refieras a un Grinch!-dijo Sirius. Todos nos reímos y obligamos a Peter a tomarse otro caballito de tequila. Luego me tocó de nuevo, y no sé por que pero le pregunté a Sirius "¿me quieres?" éste se sacó de onda y no dijo nada.  
  
-PERDISTES.- gritó James.  
  
-Es PERDISTE, cabrón analfabeto- dije dandole un zape. En eso llegaron unos meseros con la noticia de que ya habíamos consumido mucho y se llevaron la botella. Molestos, no sabíamos cómo castigar a Sirius y la misma edecán propuso "Que bese a alguien".  
  
- si, si, ¡uno francés!- se emocionó James.  
  
- ¡Y a un hombre!- propuso ella. A nosotros se nos dio un escalofrío pues nos considerábamos machines, James había encontrado su verdadero camino.  
  
"_Si tu dices mentiras yo te meto la ver...dad...te meto la ...ver-dad..."_ era la siguiente canción.  
  
- Que sea a un piedra, papel o tijera- opinó la chica.  
  
- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!...Jojojojo perdiste ¡Remus!- se abrazaron James y Peter de alegría. Yo fruncí los labios y Sirius me veía con miedo y hasta creo que asco ¡y como no, era un hombre!  
  
- Vamos, sean machines y no se rajen- se burló la edecán, justo en ese momento empezó _Breathe on me_ de Britney Spears [vaya combinación nñU]- para que valga la pena- continuó- tu siéntate sobre él que queremos ver acción.  
  
A regañadientes me subí sobre las piernas de Sirius y él visiblemente sonrojado (aunque también pueden ser las copas), creo que yo también. Perdí un poco el equilibrio y me sujetó de las nalgas ¡que pena! Yo me aferré de la mesa, y mi cabeza quedó muy cerca a la de él.  
  
_"Oh, it's so hot, and _

_I need some air. _

_Oh boy, don't stop 'cos _

_I'm halfway there _

_It's not complicated, _

_we're just syncopated _

_We can read each other's minds. _

_One love united _

_Two bodies synchronising _

_Don't even need to touch me Baby, just"_  
  
Mi cabello se desató mas de la cuenta y él me lo desamarró para que todo cayera sobre nosotros y así no vieran mucho del show los demás...  
  
_"Breathe on me, yeah, oh _

_Baby just, breathe on me _

_We don't need to touch, just_

_ Breathe, oh, yeah"_  
  
No sabíamos quien iba a dar el paso, pero la edecán me empujó y choqué con él, me abrazó y comenzó a besarme, sabia tan bien, que cerré mis ojos y traté de pensar que era una chica X, pero no pude y me dejé llevar...  
  
_"Breathe, breathe, Breathe, breathe,...oh"_  
  
Tomamos un poco de aire y metió su lengua a toda mi boca, sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sentí cómo mis vellitos se erizaban ante tal beso, fue delicioso, pero lo hubiera sido mas si estaba en mis 5 sentidos...  
  
Nos tiraron la hielera y el agua helada nos hizo separarnos...había terminado también la canción.  
  
-¡Que bruto! ¡Casi 3 minutos!- exclamó James.  
  
Me dieron ganas de azotarlo contra la pared.  
  
Por esta razón... mi amistad con Sirius cambió "un poco" ¿Quieres que te siga contando?  
  
:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:  
  
Okidoki, aquí ta el siguiente capi, sé que el inicio y el final como que nada que ver, pero los demás estarán cargados de este tipo de reacciones...me gustaría saber qué opinan al respecto. Hasta el siguiente. Un beso a todos. Mayi.


	4. Música, rock y una invitación

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

**_Letras Prohibidas_: Música, rock y una invitación**

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

Konichiwa! So, sorry, iba a actualizar desde hace tiempo pero cuando me dispuse a escribir (un jueves), entró mi tía gritándome del porque no había hecho mis maletas ¡es que me fui de vacaciones a Can Cun! [Pinche presumida ¬¬, esperamos que te hayas quemado] y ¡si me quedé, parezco una papa cosida! TToTT

Y dije: "voy a continuarlo, voy a continuarlo..." y ¡¡Ayyyy Dioooos!! Mi hueva fue mas grande U pero ya ven, ya empecé a escribirlo y ahora tengo la idea bien clara U Please, sorry me.

Okis, voy a darle a los reviews.

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

**Respuestas a los reviews**:

**Chariots of fire =:x: **ahhh ya vez, no solo Sirius y James se pueden engalanar ¡no por nada Moony está con los Merodeadores!, ¿Te castigaron o que hiciste para que no te puedas acercar al computador? Seguro algo divertido no?, Para nada, aunque si me extrañó, pues no era el único review, eran dos. No te preocupes, habrá mas escenas como esa, solo que creo que aquí le bajaré un poco. Seguiré leyendo tu fic.

**SaRa 2-3-0:** ¡Gracias por leer mi otro fic! Espero haya sido de tu agrado, pues francamente no sé si llegar a lemon pues no a mucha gente le gusta leer sobre eso, vi tu perfil, es una lastima que aun no hayas subido ninguna historia, pero si lo haces ¡no dudes que la leeré!

**Yoru Black**: ¡Hola chica! ¿Cómo estas?, siento haberme demorado tanto con el siguiente capi, y gracias por tus comentarios, por lo de las groserías, no te preocupes hasta yo puse muchas en el capi anterior ¿no?, aprecio mucho que leas las tonterías que escribo n

**Remsie:** ¡Hellouses! Sorry si no te gusta la personalidad de Remus, es que luego de vivir tal infancia, pues su escape para olvidar todo eso es portándose como tal, como si nada le importara, pero claro, entre mas alto se sube, mas fuerte es la caída pero allí estará Sirius para recibirlo. Este fic pues, pondré prejuicios, de cómo también un amor limpio y puro cae en lo enfermizo y ¡ups! ¡Me fui de boca!

**Black-Love-Lupin:** ¡Hola wapa! Hace siglos que no estas en línea ¿Qué te pasó? Bueno, lo que sea, te hecho de menos u.

**Yui:** jejeje, es que un año fuera de tu ciudad en un lugar horrible y rodeada de gente que te odia, pues te hace apreciar mucho el lugar donde una nació ¿no lo crees?, ¡claro que van a terminar junto Siri-chan y Remsie! Si no fuera a ser así, ¿para que escribiría esto?

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

**Chapter III.**

"Waaah, lo besé, ¡Besé a un hombre y por si fuera poco a Sirius Black!; aun estaba impresionado por lo que había hecho unas horas antes, ahora estábamos en nuestras alcobas, todos dormían por tanto licor (bueno para ser específico unos cuantos caballitos de tequila, en mi caso varias piñas coladas), pero lo peor (mas adelante sería lo mejor) de todo era que no podía sacarme ese recuerdo de la mente, es que, es que, vamos, seamos sinceros ¿Estarías con la conciencia tranquila luego de haber besado a alguien de tu mismo sexo? Bueno, si fuera un extraño no importaría tanto por que no lo vuelves a ver y tan tán ¿no? Pero no, besé a mi mejor amigo y eso cambiaba todo ¿no lo crees?"

"Al día siguiente nos tomamos unos gaytorades para la cruda, (que delicados) y los tres días siguientes nos la pasamos normal, claro fingimos que nada pasó esa noche. ¿Quieres que me adelante?"

"Sucedió pues, que en octubre James se le declaró a Lily, ella aceptó entonces empezaron a salir y pasar mucho tiempo juntos, para Sirius fue terrible ya que no tenia a su mejor amigo a su disposición, pero empezó a estar mas tiempo conmigo y con Peter. Entre los dos seguíamos rompiendo corazones, organizamos muchas fiestas en la Sala Común, James participaba poco pues quería ganarse totalmente a Lily."

"Sirius y yo comenzamos a ser los principales para ser castigados pero como a Sirius se le daban las materias, conseguía los puntos perdidos, yo solo podía en historia y en DCAO, pociones nunca se me dio. Pero Sirius me ayudaba, cuando él tenía entrenamientos en el quidditch, me ayudaba otra persona que por lástima le dirigía la palabra; se me hacia una persona solitaria, huraña y antisocial. Claro esa persona como bien supones, es Severus."

"Me llevaba mas o menos bien, siempre fui amable con él, pues la verdad, repito, daba pena verlo tan relegado de la clase aunque era muy buen estudiante. Era el preferido para nuestras bromas pero cuando James estaba de humor, entre él y Sirius lo atacaban, yo me alejaba."

"Abrieron una convocatoria para hacer un grupo de música, nosotros queríamos ganar el premio de 50 galeones para comprar todas las bromas a los slytherins, así que organizamos una banda de rock: Yo tocaría el piano, Peter la batería, James la guitarra y Sirius sería el vocalista"

"Empezamos con las practicas pues serian muchos equipos para tal premio, se llevaría a cabo el 31 de octubre"

"Todo estaba bien, hasta que Sirius se demoró con sus entrenamientos y yo estaba desesperado"

-Ya me cansé que se tarde tanto, ¿Por qué se demora?- decía dando vueltas por toda la alcoba.

-Exageras Remus- me dijo Peter en lo que se embutía una empanada.

-Es que ten en cuenta que aun ¡no hemos terminado de escribir la canción!

-Bájale, cualquiera diria que es mas que eso. -´-

-¿A que te refieres? ¬¬

- Pues, que últimamente se la pasan juntos- dijo masticando sus alimentos.

-¡Claro que no!

- como tu digas...

"Llegó Sirius y se me iluminó la cara, lo reprendí por su retardo y..."

-Tranquilo lobito que no me voy a desintegrar XD

-Bueeno, vamos a ensayar pues...

"Vino el día de la verdad, el Gran Salón estaba repleto de alumnos con trajes extraños, muchos llevaban sus túnicas descosidas, pero nosotros vimos los atuendos de rock de los muggles y se nos hizo geniales y adoptamos algo parecido: Yo tenia cuna camisa de manta con pantalón de mezclilla negro, Sirius una chaqueta de piel de dragón, con botas el mismo material, un pantalón negro pero muy deshilachado; James una camiseta con un esqueleto sonriente [**Blind**, ¡me encanta!] y un pantalón azul; Peter una camisa naranja con un overol desajustado."

"Las mujeres también habían hecho su grupo: Lily era la violinista (raro), las otras eran las guitarritas, un piano y la otra de DJ. Por otro lado, también los slytherins también habían hecho su banda: Lucius, Carter, Severus, Richardson, Crabe, Goyle y Brian"

-Welcome, welcome, a esta fiesta de halloween, veo que hay muchas bandas reunidas para el concierto y a la vez, concurso de esta noche- dijo el Profesor Dumbledore a todos los reunidos.

- Que pase el primer grupo- anunció la Prof. McGonnagal, se veía un poco molesta por la idea de un concurso de rock, le temía que los decibeles de potencia le dañara la capacidad auditiva.

"Pasaron varios grupos, sacaron unos aplausos, luego siguió el turno de Lily: The Wildcats. [XDD] Tomaron sus posiciones en al rampa que estaba a un lado de la mesa de los maestros."

"Lily destrozó el violín, primero fue lento luego aumentó la velocidad, con razón no necesitaban vocalista [bajen Red Hot de Vanesa Mae] cuando terminó la pieza prorrumpió en aplausos"

"Siguieron los grupos mas, luego llamaron a los Slytherin quienes se nombraron The Winners"

-Si, como no ¬¬- refunfuñó Sirius

_Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right,  
Backstreet's back alright!  
  
Oh my god we're back again  
Brothers sisters everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flavor  
Show you how  
Gotta a question for you  
Better answer now  
Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now_

- Mi culo, ¿como es que se creen símbolos sexuales?- maldijo James.

_Everybody yeah  
Rock your body yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright  
  
Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave 'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
Cuz we've got it going on again_

- Miren a las chavas- observe. Estas estaban extasiadas, muchas gritaban pero los hombres estabas que ponían cara de asco, y como no ¡era pop no era rock!

_So everybody everywhere Don't be afraid don't have no fear  
Gonna tell the world  
Make you understand  
As long as there be music  
We'll be coming back again_

-Bien, vamos a patear culos – dijo Sirius y me jaló hacia mi puesto. A los slytherin les dieron una calurosa despedida pero los hombres gritaba cosas como "¡Putos, bájenlos!" o "¡mayates!"y estos nos vieron son sorna como si ya hubieran ganado, le dirigí una mirada asesina a Lucius.

- Bonito, pero me temo que eso les cuesta muchos puntos ya que fue pop y no rock- dijo el profesor Dumbledore, no pudimos ocultar una sonrisota de oreja a oreja hacia los slytherin.

-¡Vamos!- grité.

- no seee, como que no me gusta que empecemos con el "Don't sleep" – dijo Sirius.

- Ya te jodiste para cambiarlo- le dije- es hora.- Sirius aun estaba frustrado, pero al pararnos enfrente de todos, ¡que nervios! A James le dio tanto miedo que no quería tocar la guitarra, cambiamos de puesto ya que el teclado estaba tras unas sombras y...

Tin-tin-tin.- era la llamada. Sirius se la jugó.

- Oho oh ohhh...- cerró los ojos- oh oh oh wuoohh- Me gustó el ritmó y cambié el de la guitarra

_No sleep  
No sleep until I am done with finding the answer  
Won't stop  
Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
Sometimes  
I feel I going down and so disconnected  
Somehow  
I know that I am haunted to be wanted  
  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life_

"¿Ya la reconociste querido lector?

_In the shadows  
  
In the shadows  
  
They say  
That i must learn to kill before i can feel safe  
But I  
I rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder  
  
I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life_

"Era maravilloso, estar entre la gente, los hombres y las mujeres saltaban siguiendo el ritmo"

_Lately I been walking walking in circles, watching waiting for something  
Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher_

"Terminamos y las chicas estabas locas, no nos gritaban nada como a los slytherins por parte de los hombres; Dumbledore nos ovacionó y nos pidieron una extra pero ¡que yo cantara! Les dije que sabia una pero que era pop, ellas accedieron pero era extra no nos iban a quitar los puntos, así pues..."

_Las ganas palpitaban,__  
__tronaban... cantaban... chillaban...__  
__en plena noche en el pecho de...__  
__Paola... oh... Paola...__  
__El tedio aquella noche era enorme,__  
__llamaba, buscaba__  
__un príncipe ideal, en cambio ya era la__  
__dama del castillo.__  
  
__El tuyo es rojo relativo,__  
__no se mancha de amor y por eso__  
__canta muy dentro de ti,__  
__por tu gran soledad y porque...__  
__Venga... ámate mucho esta noche__  
__y mañana vuelve a ser quien__  
__no se divierte porque__  
__buscas algo más fácil de hacer.__  
  
__La timidez salía pero huía,__  
__escapaba de noche... se diluía.__  
__En los ojos de...__  
__Paola... oh... Paola.__  
__Jugaba al escondite, se escondía,__  
__y mostraba, buscaba__  
__sus cazadores, y en cambio ya era la__  
__presa de ese bosque.__  
  
__El tuyo es rojo relativo,..._

"Vaya, no era mía la letra pero me gustaba el ritmo, así que creo que lo mismo pasó con los demás ya que no recibimos abucheos..."

_¿Qué demuestro así con esto?...__  
__muchas formas hay de sexo._

"Al final ganamos la competencia, The Widcats quedaron en segundo y los slytherins en tercero; éstos, furiosos, arrojaron una botella en el momento que nos entregaban el premio, pero explotó y todos salimos disparados, nadie vio quien al arrojó pero nosotros sabíamos que eran ellos, varios salieron despavoridos por la puerta, incluso por la ventana; los maestros trataban de calmarlos y trataban de ayudar a los heridos, Peter se transformó en rata en medio de la nube y se escabulló por allí. Sirius salió ileso, James estaba un poco aturdido pero ellos trataban de buscarme ya que quedé sepultado por las tablas."

"Lo lograron y pudieron sacarme, tenia el brazo lleno de astillas y me dolía mucho, una de las tablas me había dado en al cabeza y el vidrio de la botella me abrió una herida en mi dedo índice de la mano derecha. Sirius me sacó de allí, me llevó a un salón vació, me hizo quitarme la camisa para que no se me entierren las astillas. Quedé con una sport que tenia debajo."

-Moony. ¿te encuentras bien?- me dijo muy alarmado.

- Si, aunque me duele mucho la cabeza- dije tocándome la frente- A Sirius se le dilató la pupila al ver que tenía sangre, pero se dio cuenta que era de mi dedo de donde provenía.

- Mira, si hago esto...habla mi herida- dije riendo tratando de que todo pareciera como si nada. No era tanto, solo como un centímetro.

- No Moony, no hagas eso, se te va a abrir mas- me dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Con un beso se me quita- dije riendo, trataba lo menos posible en pensar por mi cabeza, creía que se me iba estallar por el dolor. Pero Sirius tomó mi dedo y ¡me la besó! Bueno eso creí pero solo mordió un poco las paredes de la piel para que se una la herida, de ese modo las plaquetas se unirán para formar una costra y eventualmente a regenerar la piel.

- Vamos,- me presionó el dedo- tenemos que ir a la enfermería, también por lo de tu cabeza.

"Tres días después estaba bien, le bajaron 150 puntos a los de Slytherin por su innoble acto, me llegó una invitación de mi mamá para que vaya de vacaciones de navidad junto con un amigo, indudablemente, le dije a Sirius que vaya, él accedió; nunca olvidaré esas vacaciones...fueron muy especiales pero lo que siguió después..."

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨

Bieeen. Es que ya quiero pasar a lo bueno!!, esta vez prometo que el sig. Fic va a ser mas "hot" por que de eso se trata el fic ¿no? En el siguiente o en el otro ya hablaré del dichoso diario, pues es allí donde va a empezar lo bueno solo que ¡¡tengo todo en mi cabeza para esas partes y no se me ocurre nada para el inicio!!! En serio, se me va a explotar la cabeza y súper ruborizarme al escribir los sig, capis. ¡Juro que no las decepcionaré!


	5. La revelación

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

**Letras Prohibidas: _La revelación._**

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

**_¡Hello! Al fin vamos a pasar a la parte que yo he querido._**

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

**Capitulo 4**

"Si, me había llegado una carta de mi madre, diciéndome que iban a llegar varios de mis parientes a mi casa en Viena, además me dijo que podía llevar a un amigo, yo rápidamente pensé en Sirius, pero me dio pena pues supuse que él querría estar con su familia, aun así no perdía nada con pedírselo, solo que se me dio mucho trabajo..."

-Vamos, Remus, dile, yo iría pero tengo que ir con mi abuela; hace más de un mes que tienes esa carta.- dijo ensimismado Peter.

-¿Para que? Supongo que ya tiene planes – dije hojeando una revista, estábamos sentados en la mesa de la sala común.

-¿Quién tiene planes?

"Yo salté y tiré la revista del susto, detrás de mi estaba Sirius tomando una botella de cerveza de mantequilla"

- Yo...Ehhh...Bueno...

- Lo que Moony quiere decir es que si quieres pasar las navidades en su casa por que le dieron permiso de ir con un amigo, yo no puedo y James se va a esquiar con sus padres.- Dijo sonriendo Peter.

- Oh, ¡claro que si viejo! o- dijo y me abrazó con fuerza. Yo estaba muy ruborizado, y tragué saliva para que no lo notara, me daba cosa que me abrazara pero lo sentía bien.

-De acuerdo U

- Nos veremos pasado mañana a las 10 en tu casa ¿vale?

- Claro nñU

"Al día siguiente nos fuimos a nuestras casas, James se fue a esquiar a los Alpes, Peter con su abuela y yo esperaba ansioso llegar a mi casa. No era una mansión como el de los Potter o la de Sirius, pero era modesta, cabía de decir que es como la llaman "De clase media", pero es bonita"

-¡Remus, mi amor! ¡Te tengo una sorpresa!- Dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, no la había visto tan feliz. Me llevó de la mano hasta la sala, por un momento me saltó el corazón por pensar que estaría Sirius "imposible" pensé pero con la esperanza de que se haya adelantado, pero no era...

- Hola Remus.

"Ojalá hubiera una cámara para tomar mi cara desencajada; era Miguel."

- ¿y eso? ¿No saludas o te comió la lengua el gato?

"Es ratón bestia" Pensé, ¿Cómo se había atrevido mi madre atraerlo de vuelta luego que la había abandonado tanto tiempo?

- ¿Y cuantos años ya tienes así Remus?- dijo sonriendo, estaba echadote en el sillón en lo que mi madre se sentaba en el respaldo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Se va romper el mueble con tu peso de ballena!- le dije molesto.

- ¿Qué te sucede, por que estas molesto?- dijo mi madre abrazándolo.

- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí devuelta?- le dije a Miguel ignorando lo que mi madre me dijo.

- Si no volví fue por que me llamaron para renovar mi servicio militar. No pude despedirme por falta de tiempo.

"Si, no te despediste pero bien que tuviste tiempo para tomarte el dinero de la gaveta de mi madre"- pensé con rabia.

- Voy a mi cuarto, tengo que alistar el lugar donde va a dormir mi amigo.

- Te acompaño- dijo mi madre.

"Me fui subiendo las escaleras, tenia aun fruncido el entrecejo, estaba lívido pero por ella no quise que lo notara tanto pero ¿Cómo carajos lo volvió a meter en nuestras vidas? Ya era el colmo con ella."

"Al llegar a mi alcoba, tiré mi mochila sobre la cama, ella estaba en la puerta"

-¿Qué te pasa, por que te portas así con él?- tenia un semblante molesto.

- ¿Qué por que me porto así? ¿Estas loca o que?- dije con sarcasmo

- No vuelvas a decir eso- dijo helidamente.

- mamá, él de tejó hace tiempo ¿Cómo es que lo perdonas con semejante mentira?

- No lo es, además tu no sabes cuanto me ah dolido no estar con alguien que me escuche, me toque y me ame.

-¡Ay por favor! ¡No seas ridícula!- mi asco no cabía.

"Ella se me abalanzó encima y me dio una bofetada, acto seguido se dio media vuelta y dio un portazo; yo tenia mi mano en la mejilla colorada, me salió una lágrima pero no del dolor físico si no de la rabia al ver que ese estúpido haya llegado. En ese momento entró mi prima Ingrid, ya había llegado desde Francia desde días atrás."

- Ella se puso así desde hace tiempo Remus, no la culpes.- se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Qué dices?

-¿No has entrado al baño verdad?

- Claro que no, no tiene ni 5 minutos desde que vine.- dije aun molesto.

- Si vas, encontrarás pétalos de rosas en la pila y un fuerte aroma a incienso.

-¿Qué?

- Si, es un hechizo muggle dizque para que regrese la persona que se haya ido, claro que no es cierto.

- Entonces ¿Cómo es que volvió?

- Supongo que por que se habrá enterado de que murió tu abuelo y que tu madre pudo tener una parte de la herencia antes que se la quiten sus hermanos.

-Vale, ya entendí.- giré negativamente la cabeza.

- Además, Remus, compréndela, me dijo la vecina que desde hace un mes que le grita al fondo del pozo de ella para que también regrese, otro truco muggle.

"Ella me dijo mas cosas, el final se fue a su habitación; me daba asco y hasta miedo de que él esté a solo unos metros de mi cuarto, para no pensar en eso recordé la visita de Sirius y acomodé todo para recibirlo."

"Al día siguiente no bajé a desayunar, me quedé pensando pero el tiempo pasaba y cuando vi un carruaje acercarse hasta mi casa, mi corazón latió mucho."

-Al fin mi amor.- susurré mirando por la ventana. Bajé las escaleras pero me detuve en seco al recordar lo que acababa de decir, subí de nuevo y me encerré en el baño, me vi en el espejo y sudando me dije:

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo que dije no es cierto, soy hombre, no puedo querer a otro hombre, no estoy enamorado! ; ¿Cómo voy a quererlo si es un hombre, apuesto, buena onda, gentil, que se preocupa por mi?...que...que... ¿Qué dije?- me miré al espejo, estaba empapado de sudor ¿era posible que sintiera algo por Sirius Black?

-¡¡Remus, ya vino tu amigo!!- gritó Ingrid. Al verme empapado de sudor abrí la regadera y me metí con todo y ropa. En lo que caía el chorro pensaba "Estoy mal, pero...pero... ¿y si no?"

-¿Moony?- dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Era Sirius.

- ¿Si? ¡Ya salgo!- dije quitándome al ropa y achocándola aun rincón.

-Nada que, ¡Déjame entrar, he estado dos horas en el carruaje y mi vejiga implora descansar!- empezó a golpear la puerta. Y por primera vez, me dio pudor que me viera, claro la ducha tiene cortina pero es semitransparente.

- Ve al otro, abajo. Me estoy bañando.

-¡Que no! ¡Me da pena y no aguanto! ¡Abre!...._Alohomora_

"Entró, levantó la tapa y descansó su alma; yo estaba agazapado contra la pared sorprendido"

-Ahh...al del cierre...listo. ¿Dónde estas?- y abrió de golpe la cortina.- ¿Por qué tienes ropa mojada en el suelo?

-Eh...pues...por que si- ¡rayos, estaba ruborizado!

- ¿Por qué te tapas? Si tenemos lo mismo, je, je, je.

- ¿Te puedes salir? Por favor, quiero terminar de bañarme...n

- Bueno...

"Mis otras primas habían llegado y una exclamó ¡Ojalá haya algo interesante hoy! Y ¡Oh No, Para Mi!"

- ¿quieren ver algo interesante?- les dijo saliendo al corredor donde estaban ellas.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo una de ellas, creo que era Cinthya. Estaba pasada de peso, tenia el cabello largo y rubio; la otra, delgada, tenía el pelo enmarañado y con mucho vello en los brazos.

- Después te digo ¿quieres ver algo bueno y divertido?- hizo un ademán.

- Vale, vamos Claudia.

"Entró de nuevo a mi habitación y yo me estaba secando y ¡que me abre la puerta y yo con mi toalla en la cintura! Me jaló, yo me aferré a la vara de metal y a la ducha, pero se ¡rompieron! Así que me levantó y arrojó en la cama para quitarme la toalla, mis primas gritaban divertidas a la vez que coreaban "Pelos, pelos" y yo pensando "perras". Lancé una patada y me medio levanté en mi cama, me paré y le dije a Sirius que se calmara. No conforme, se tiró sobre mi para quitarme la toalla y así tener algo que contar en la escuela"

"Pero al tirarse, perdí el equilibro y nos caímos a un lado, él sobre mi y nos rozamos demasiado por "allí". ¡Dios, como me morí de pena!"

- Vaya, siento que si estas bien "dotado" ¿Eh, Moony?- me guiñó un ojo. Sentí que la sangre se me subía a la cara.

-Waah... ¡así parecen que están en pose para Noche de Bodas! Ja, ja, ja.- Se burlaban mis primas abrazadas.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – entró un hombre a mi cuarto.

- Ups, Miguel, lo siento pero es que este chico tomó a Remus y lo tiró a la cama como juego pero cayeron juntos así y da risa.- se apresuró a explicar Claudia.

"El me dio con aire suspicaz, yo pasé de lo que sentía entre lo excitante y vergonzoso al temor en un solo segundo"

- Venga, pues, vamos.- se levantó Sirius; Claudia y Cinthya salieron dando paso, Miguel aun me miraba. Alcancé a oír que Sirius se presentaba a mis primas...sus voces se apagaron del otro lado del corredor que daba a las escaleras.

- ¿Por qué no me saludaste como un niño bueno allá abajo?- dijo Miguel cuando todos se fueron.

- No tengo por qué, vete, voy a vestirme, me cogieron por sorpresa.- dije malhumorado, me levanté y pasé a su lado, aunque titubee un poco.

- Conste que yo te traté bien...- dio media vuelta ¿Qué quiso decir? Pronto lo habría de saber...

"Hicimos una cena de bienvenida a mis parientes, llegaron en total 5, mas Sirius, a nadie le cayó en gracia que Miguel haya regresado pero mi madre estaba feliz y nadie dijo nada. Sirius durmió en la habitación de junto, mis primas y mis tíos en el otro y Miquel con mi madre en la alcoba de abajo. Al día siguiente, nos fuimos a pasear por el lago que estaba cerca de mi casa, chapoteamos en el agua cristalina junto con mis primas y Sirius nos divertimos como nunca, no podía dejar de pensar en oque sentía y no quería confundirme, pero al verlo con su camiseta sport pegada a su cuerpo por el agua, no pude dejar libre mi imaginación. Pero ¿lo quería o era solo deseo? Dicen que cuando es amor, es en la primera persona que piensas cuando algo pasa ya sea bueno o malo, vas a decírselo, pero ¿no es eso amistad? ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Solo podía organizarlo. Veamos."

"Cuando le decía a James o a Peter sobre mis pretextos entorno a mis desapariciones por mi licantropía, temía mas que Sirius no me creyera. Ahora que lo recuerdo bien, huí ese día cuando se dieron cuenta de la verdad por que temía que Sirius ya no me hablara...eso quiere decir que lo estimaba mas que a los demás pero ahora que me ha ayudado tanto y ha pasado tanto tiempo conmigo terminé por que mi sentimiento de amistad pasara a...a...¿amor?"

"Regresando a la realidad...la noche de navidad fue muy divertida y deliciosa, contamos chistes, mis tíos estaban bien happys, el pavo exquisito, la sopa y las ensaladas también. Una de las velas se cayó en el mantel y se prendió rapidísimo, le tiramos la champaña ¡y mas se prende! Fue divertido aunque nos asustó mucho. A las doce de la noche vimos que prendieran muchos fuegos pirotécnicos probarte de los muggles y también destellos de magia por los vecinos, era impresionante y bello."

-Ha sido la mejor navidad de mi vida, que bueno es tenerte a mi lado.- dijo Sirius, me abrazó y subimos a mi alcoba...Miguel había escuchado eso.

"Me dio un salto en el corazón, ¿será lo que yo creía?"

"Nos dormimos mas de las 4 de la madrugada, tuve muchos sueños relacionados con Sirius, en realidad fueron recuerdos, como cuando lo conocí, detalles, su manera de sonreírme, al verlo jugar en la escoba, cuando nos sentábamos a echar relajo con los demás...detalles que culminaron con una fantasía. Pero no te la voy a contar hasta después"

"Me levanté como a las 12 del medio día, Sirius no estaba en su cuarto, supuse que estaba desayunando o bien, almorzando por la hora. La bajar las escaleras estaba en él en la sala acostado en el sofá, tenía una almohada en los ojos y sobre su pecho un libro sobre quidditch. Dentro de mi cabeza se empezó a escuchar la misma canción cuando lo besé la primera y única vez, al ver sus labios carnosos medio abiertos, me dio tal tentación que me mordí la yema e mi dedo índice para contenerme, pero ¡que demonios! ¡Estaba dormido, así que no se daría cuenta! Me acerqué y con mis labios abrí los suyos, fue suave y... ¡me correspondió! Pero en el sentido que movió sus labios, nada de lengua pero justo en ese momento oí voces provenientes de arriba, me separé y Sirius se quitó la almohada...llegó la hora de la verdad, o me decía que me amaba o que me odiaba y queme iba a partir la cara..."

- vete o se darán cuenta...- se puso la almohada de nuevo.

"Me quede preedificado, no era lo que yo esperaba pero bueno, me fui a la cocina y allí esperé a los demás. Mi madre me dijo que hoy regresarían a Francia del mismo modo que Sirius regresaría a su casa, así que iban a organizar un almuerzo de despedida."

-hagamos una parrillada de chuletas ¿Qué te parece hermana?- le dijo mi tía Elena a mi madre.

- Vayamos por los ingredientes, diles a tu tío y a Miguel que arreglen todo en el jardín de atrás.- se dirigió a mí.

"Asentí y me dirigí a verlos, pero vi a Sirius parado enfrente de la ventana que daba a la terraza, por el reflejo del cristal noté que me seguía con la mirada...me dio pena y miedo de lo que iba a pasar."

"Al poco rato ya estaba todo preparado y todos estabas divirtiéndose en el jardín del patio, pusieron música y compraron cervezas con botanas. Yo salí a la terraza por que no vi a Sirius con los demás, salí y no vi nada, pensé que estaría arriba guardando sus cosas y me dio un salto al corazón de tristeza. Giré sobre mis talones"

- Remus espera.

"Era Sirius que estaba sentado en el suelo cerca del seto. Me acerqué a él esperando un puñetazo por mi atrevimiento. Me senté a un metro de distancia."

- No, acércate mas.- me estaba muriendo de nervios y miedo.- ¿y bien? ¿Qué me tienes que decir?- me dijo una vez cerca de unos 15 centímetros. Tomé aire y dije todo muy deprisa:- No se por que lo hice, solo lo hice pro que algo me dijo que lo haga, perdóname por mi atrevimiento, juro que no volverá a pasar pues entenderé si no me hablas de nuevo.- cerré los ojos para estar listo para un golpe en la cara, sin embargo no fue así.

- Sería una lastima.- dijo sin mas. Yo abrí un ojo con cautela y luego el otro un poco más rápido, estaba extrañado.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- ¡Sirius, Remus, vengan a comer!- gritó mi prima claudia desde el otro lado.

"Sirius se levantó y yo solo bajé la cara, me tomó de la barbilla... y me dio el beso mas dulce que había sentido."

- Sería una lástima que no esté cerca de ti.- me sonrió.- tengo hambre, vamos que si no, no nos van a dejar nada.

"Debí parecer un idiota retrasado mental por la cara que puse. Me levanté rápidamente y corrí por el pasillo que daba también al patio pero choqué con alguien... mi cara se desencajó del susto y horror."

- Me enviaron a buscarles.

"Era Miguel, ¿habrá oído todo o visto lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Por qué no me fui por la puerta como Sirius?"

- OK.- seguí mi camino como si nada.

"Fue horrible la comida, sentía que se me aplastaba el tórax por el miedo, no se me pasó por la mente lo que había pasado minutos antes, estaba consternado...sentía que me veía inquisidoramente...eso no era bueno."

"Todos partieron al mismo tiempo, incluido Sirius por un traslador. Ni siquiera reaccioné cuando me sonrió de una forma muy especial antes de desaparecer al tocar la bola de papel. Regresé y sorbí un poco del refresco que había dejado ajuera...estaba malo pues ya se el había ido el gas. Ya eran mas de las 8 de la noche."

"Me fui a mi alcoba y empecé a hojear un cuaderno, poco a poco me fui adormeciendo por el cansancio, hasta que hubiera jurado que oí decir a alguien "Eres tan hermoso", pero no, solo fue mi imaginación..."

"Cuando desperté, como a las 5 AM, me dolía la boca, los brazos, las piernas y toda mi zona genital, extrañado me levanté y noté con sorpresa que no tenía mi ropa y estaba pegajoso con saliva y (el alma se me cayó a los pies) semen. Todas mis sábanas estaban cubiertas de esa cosa seca y además tenia todo mi cuerpo moretones como si me hubieran apretado tantota piel que se me rompió las venas. Corrí al baño pero no servia por que lo rompimos entre Sirius y yo, fui al otro tomando las sábanas y antes que pudiera entrar mi madre bajó las escaleras como bólido tomando las otras sábanas."

- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? Lo vi pero no lo quería creer. Me das asco.

"Aun sin comprender, Miguel dijo:"

- Te dije que no abandonaría esa desviación suya; es por eso que me fui de la casa, me estaba acosando y como no quería meterme en lio, me fui pero mi amor (abrazó a mi madre por detrás mientras ella aun me reprochaba con la mirada) me hizo regresar a ti cielo- la besó, yo me iba a vomitar de tal infamia.

- mamá..Yo..- balbucee.

- ...fuera...FUERA, ¡no solo metes a extraños a mancillar mi casa, para luego huir en la madrugada, si no que tratase de seducir a Miguel! FUERA, FUERA.

"por la cara de extrañeza que puse añadi

- Lo vi huir hace una hora, miguel oyó ruidos y me mostró la silueta de tu amante...que asco siquiera hubiera sido una mujer...pero no...

"No sabia que decir en mi defensa, me dio tan de golpe la noticia, estaba en shock, antes que me sacaran a palos, reaccioné y corrí a la sala, tomé un puñado de cenizas y las arrojé al fuego, se volvieron verdes las llamas entré y grité lo primero que se me vino a la mente."

- "GRIMAULD PLACE, GRIMAULD PLACE"- sentí el vértigo mas fuerte de toda mi vida.

"Dio la suerte que Sirius estaba despierto cuando yo caí de bruces sobre el suelo en la chimenea de su casa, él había ido por un vaso de agua. Corrí hacia mi tirando el vaso"

- Remus ¿Qué...?

- quiero ir al baño.- gem

- ¡¿Qué te pasó, por que estas así?! ¿Por qué...?

-Qui-quiero- ir al ba-baño.- musit

"Iba a decir algo pero se contuvo, asintió y me tomó del brazo pasándoselo por el hombro, me cargó hasta su alcoba, allí tenia también su propio baño."

"Abrí la ducha, no me fijé que no cerré la puerta; al estar de pie con el chorro caliente sobre mi piel, regurgité todo lo que había en mi estómago, pero solo saqué un liquido viscoso, amargo y amarillo: era bilis. Me senté y dejé que siguiera corriéndole agua, tomé un estropajo y tallé mi piel hasta el punto de querer arrancármela."

"No se cuanto tiempo pasé encerrado, pero Sirius entró desesperado por mi tardanza y temiendo que me haya suicidado, se metió a la pila con todo y ropa. Se inclinó, tomó mi mentón...estaba rojo agitado y ya no aguantaba dejar salir las lágrimas."

"Me abrazó sobreprotectoramente, acariciando mi cabello..."

"Dejé salir mi alma sobre su pecho"

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

Uh, hasta que esto se pone un poco oscuro, y se va a poner un mas... muajajaja. ¿Qué les apreció? Es que ya me había artado lo cursi que sonaban lo otros, pero se tenia que empezar desde el principio ¿no? El prox. Capi estará más dark. Espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, howlers, etc.

Dedicado este fic a todos los que lo lean (y dejan opiniones)

_**Respuestas:**_

**Chica yeye:** ¡Tienes razón! Pero ya puse en orden todas mi cabeza, ahora si, además que también acomodé lo que va a pasar en el otro U gracias por leer.

**Yui the vampiro:** hellouses! Gracias, es queme gusta esa canción, y como os notáis, no puse ninguna en esta . Espero te hayan gustado las vacaciones. .

**Remsie:** ¿On taz chica? No te he visto, espero note hayas decepcionado del capi anterior, espero este si haya sido de tu agrado. El próximo está dedicado a vos .

**Blacklovelupin:** ¡Hola chica! Espero haya cargado bien toda la ova, ¿que te pareció el video? No me gusta mucho pues lo bajé de internet y esta medio pixceleado en unas escenas. Saludos.

**Hermi16:** ¡Claro que el tuyo tiene lo suyo! Jejeje, si te das cuenta, nadie lee fics donde no haya sexo (es que somos tan pervertidas) pero muy pocos son buenos sin eso, como el de Potter Tv de Megawaki Max XDDD. Tengo mas dibujos solo que no he traído mi libreta para escasearlos, prometo enviártelos -

Es todo, un beso.

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨ :¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

**Cap 1: [B.V. 0%] Cap 2: [B.V. 88%] Cap.3:[B.V. 5%] Cap 4: [B.V 40%]**

_No te asustes Danaerows_


	6. Luego de la tormenta

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

-...Ven, ya se ha dormido por completo...

- ¿Seguro que no se va a despertar?...

- Claro, le puse cloroformo para que caiga como tronco y xilocaina para que no sienta ningún dolor...

- Que lástima...

-¿Por qué?....

- Por que de ese modo no disfrutará todo lo que le vamos a hacer...- Sonrió con perversión.

- Pues, verás... no hay nada tan agradable para los sentidos como cometer ultrajes en un cuerpo inconsciente...

- ¿Empezamos?, apenas son las 3.30 AM.

Un hombre fornido, alto y semejante al Frankenstein de Mary Shelley, se posó del lado izquierdo de la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de un joven de no más de 15 años. El otro, era de una edad menor aproximada de 25 años, de cuerpo atlético, cabello oscuro y corto, tez clara y de aspecto agradable; se quedó del lado derecho.

¨-Joel, sostenle los brazos para que yo le quite los pantalones...

-De acuerdo.- se subió a la cama y se arrodilló abriendo sus piernas para rodear el tórax de la víctima, sostuvo fuertemente las muñecas del chico.

-Listo, ahora la ropa interior, tú quítale la camisa.

-¡Válgame! Así como Dios lo trajo al mundo, El David de Miguel Ángel se vuelve una burda creación del mármol comparado con el cuerpo de este chico.

-Si, así es, sobre todo por la cara de inocencia que se carga...

-Es tan hermoso... tanto que me dan ganas de morderle los labios por tenerlos mas carnosos que los míos...

-Pues, adelante, pero antes, déjame gozar de nuevo tus labios antes que tú se los des a probar al chico.

-Siempre tan celoso...je, je, je...

-Si, pero disfruto mucho el que tu la pases bien con otros...siempre y cuando yo lo vea...Mmm...que delicioso sabe tu boca...

-Bien, déjame disfrutar pues, la de este chico...me voy a abalanzar sobre él... ¡Oh, cuán exquisitos son los labios de este bastardo! Esto merece que los muerda más fuerte... Ups, creo que me pasé...están sangrando...

-Entonces, hazte a un lado que yo muero de ganas por saborear la sangre de este querubín... sabe a hierro... simplemente sabroso, je, je, je.

-Sus piernas están muy bien hechas, me hubiera encantado conocer al padre de este chico, supongo que él no estaría nada mal... son tan blancas, quiero lamerlas, apretarlas y morderlas...

-Pues te estás tardando.

-¡dioses del averno! ¡Que piel tan suave y tersa!

-¡Baja la voz, que la vieja nos puede oír!

-Pensé que la cansaste tanto con tu faena sexual que no iba a escuchar nada...

-Bueno, vamos, tenía que dejar un poco para el hijo ¿No crees?

-Ja, vaya semental...

-Bueno, yo quiero conocer y disfrutar el paquete de en medio, desde que lo vi, sólo he llegado tocarlo parcialmente, hoy, al fin podré saciar mi sed de lujuria...haz lo que quieras mientras yo lo disfruto.

-Ok, me sentaré arriba de la cabeza del chico, quiero verte desde esta perspectiva.

-...Mmm...Mmm...slurb... slurb...

-¡Que bien te ves! ¡Hasta ya se me paró de tan solo ver este paisaje!... ¡me tengo que venir!... Oh.... Ah... Ya... ¡Oh, ya rocié la cara de este chico!...bueno, se lo voy a quitar de su rostro con mi lengua...

-¡No puedo más! Tengo que sentirlo totalmente, vale la vuelta.

-¡Pero no me has dejado que lo limpie todo!

-Tú voltéalo y en lo que yo me lo ensarto, le sigues lamiendo la cara y todo lo que quieras, solo lo encorvas hacia atrás y ya... ¡Mira que nalgas! Afrodita debe morirse de envidia con solo verlas... mis dientes han de catar esta carne...

-Oye, se medio tambalea por estar inconsciente y no puedo sostenerlo bien...

-Sujétalo con fuerza, pues.

-Ah ya. Cuando termines, hay pruebas sus lóbulos, cuello y acaricias su espalda que también son suculentas...

-Pásame la pomada que nos servirá de lubricante...

-Ah, no llego, hazlo así sin nada para que tenga el recuerdo toda su miserable vida, je, je, je.

-Muy buena idea, pero al menos un poco de saliva para aligerar las cosas...ya...ahora... uno... dos... (he esperado tanto para esto)... y... ¡Ahhh... que rico!

-Creo que eso fue tres...

- ♣  -

-Ya, déjame algo para mí, ya llevas más de 15 minutos...

-Si...si... solo... deja... que... termine...ahh... tu turno.

-Gracias. Sólo que voltéalo de nuevo, yo quiero poseerlo viendo su cara.

-¿Y como le vas a hacer?

-Fácil, subiré sus piernas hasta mis hombros, tú te sientas atrás de él y me ves... Oh, lo dejaste dilatado con tus embestidas, mejor para mí.

-Es muy excitante verte así, y mira, mira como sobo sus pezoncitos, vestigios del hombre moderno ya que no sirven para nada útil pero ¡Cuánto placer nos proporciona!

-Levántalo un poco hacia a mi, quiero morderlos un poco...

-¿Ya lo disfrutaste?

-Oh, si, ¿Por que lo dices?

-Porque ya van a dar las 5 y no sé cuanto dure el efecto de la droga que le puse.

-Ok, Ok, solo déjame probar totalmente la boca del manjar que me has compartido...Mmm... Ok, vamos.

-Espera, quiero tener en mi mente el haberle metido mi virilidad en su boca, será un buen recuerdo para lo que va a acontecer en unos momentos... rayos, aun me queda ¿Quieres aprovecharlo?

-Si, hace tiempo que no estas en mi, desde que volviste con la urraca esa, al menos sé que cuando termines de bajarle todo el dinero, sé que volverás a mi.

-♣-

- Bien, cariño, vete a la puerta de atrás en lo que yo la despierto para verte correr y dar inicio al plan.

- Muy bien, nos vemos...

-♣-

-¿QUÉ ES ESTO? Lo vi pero no lo quería creer. Me das asco.

-Te dije que no abandonaría esa desviación suya; es por eso que me fui de la casa, me estaba acosando y como yo no quería meterme en líos, me fui pero mi amor hacia a ti, me hizo regresar a ti cielo.

-Mamá...yo...

-¡FUERA, FUERA!

-No, yo no hice nada, no sé de que habla, yo...

-QUE TE VAYAS.

-Pero mamá, yo, no...

-¡LARGATE!

-No... ¡No!... ¡NO!

-¡Remus, despierta!

- Si-Sirius...- Estaba sudando frío...

* * *

**Letras Prohibidas: _Luego de la tormenta, ¿será que venga la calma?_**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

"Sólo fue un sueño, solo un mal sueño... ¡Maldita sea! No podía sacarme esa pesadilla, a pesar que no vi nada, mi cerebro evocaba las posibles imágenes para dar el crédito de las heridas y moretones que tenía (además del dolor físico claro), pero allí estaba él, velando mis sueños, acariciando mi cabello para adormecerme, cuidándome, Sirius fue muy paciente conmigo."

"Habían pasado tres días desde mi ultraje. Desde mi llegada, Sirius me había proporcionado todo el apoyo que estaba en sus manos; desahogué mi alma entre sus brazos durante esos tres días y él solo me acariciaba el cabello..."

-Que bueno que estas aquí junto a mí en estos momentos, no sé que hubiera pasado si no hubiese pensado en ti- dije.

-Para eso están los amigos.- fue su respuesta, a veces me dejaba intrigado, como si lo del otro día estuviera borrado. No comenté nada.

"En ese lapso de tiempo mas el día siguiente que vino, me invadió un sentimiento de tristeza que subió a depresión, sentía que no era para apto para seguir viviendo, ya que Sirius no me demostraba lo que yo quería, al menos, un sentimiento de amor hacia a mi, pues meditando lo que hice tres dais antes, ya sabía que lo quería mucho, mas no se atrevía mi mente a pensar en si lo amaba, solo el destino lo sabría; pero ya estaba cansado ¿Y si solo me cuidaba por el hecho de ser mi mejor amigo? ¿Y si solo mal interpreté lo que pasó en el seto?"

"Sirius me dijo que iba a salir por algo en el callejón Diagon que me la pase en su cuarto, ya que nadie se había dado cuenta que estaba allí; supongo por que tal ves su madre no me habría dejado permanecer en al misma alcoba de su hijo ya que es una persona muy conservadora, su padre, por otro lado, era un hombre de negocios y generalmente estaba fuera de la ciudad haciendo tratos financieros aunque ignoro de que tipo; Sirius, decía que se la pasaba fuera para estar con otras mujeres ya que su madre es la persona mas puritana..... anyway."

"Recuerdo que como a los a los 15 minutos que se había ido, escuché murmuraciones, deteniéndose en la puerta del cuarto. Eran unas mujeres."

-No sé que demonios se trae tu primito entre manos y ni me interesa, solo por que tía nos mandó aquí.

-Si, pero a mi me da igual que no nos hable, peor mi mejor que esté todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación, Bellatrix.

-Ya lo sé Narcisa, pero su presencia obliga a nuestros tíos a no organizar "su fiesta".

-Ahh si... venga, quien sabe cuanto va a tardar en llegar, hay que darnos prisa... chin, está cerrado.

-Si serás inútil... ¡_Alohomora!..._ Listo, ¿ves que fácil?

-Si. Uy que desordenado se ha vuelto Sirius, ni siquiera hizo su cama.

-Nunca la hace, para eso está el elfo, pero ni siquiera lo deja entrar, bien, busquemos qué se trae entre manos.

-Aquí no hay nada Bella, solo ropa sucia y ¡Mira eso! Debajo de cama.

-¿Qué?

-... puros restos de comida, tía se va a enojar ¿Para que se lleva su almuerzo si ni lo come?

-¿De que te extraña? ¿A poco no me digas que no te diste cuenta que cuando se levanta de la mesa, sube y baja a los pocos minutos sin los trastes? Es obvio que no lo come.

-¿Entonces que comerá?

-Yo que sé, pero de allí, la falta de comida, provoca mal humor y es que ese tipo ha estado como salido de una botella.

-¿Salido de una botella?

-Si, por que tiene un genio... ¡todo lo encabrona! Quien sabe que le molesta tanto... Bueno, aquí no hay nada que valga la pena.

-Bueno, solo los platos, ya le diremos al elfo que venga por ellos.

-De acuerdo, vámonos que aquí apesta a anorexia.

"Escuché el portazo y salí rápidamente de mi escondite: detrás de las largas cortinas de la ventana."

"Así que Sirius estaba contrariado con lo que me había ocurrido, por una parte pobre de su familia ya que, con lo escuchado, descargaba su frustración en ellos; yo me sentía muy mal, ya que Sirius me traía el almuerzo sin pensar de dónde lo sacaba... era el suyo ¿y lo peor de todo? Yo no lo comía."

-¡Ya vine!, apenas lo conseguí, me vine para acá.- Era Sirius, se veía muy contento, traía una bolsita de papel Manila, al parecer traía algo dentro.

-¿Qué es?- sin decir nada, sacó una botellita blanca, un poco de algodón y una cinta adhesiva, humedeció el algodón con el contenido de la botellita y me lo pasó por las manos, piernas y espalda.

-Toma la cinta, agarra un poco de algodón y te lo pones donde te duela mas, lo dejas y lo pegas nn

"Entonces tendría que hacerme un supositorio- pensé. De cualquier manera, hice lo que me dijo pero no creo que aquel líquido con olor a yodo y albahaca me ayudara a desaparecer las heridas del alma"

-Me tengo que ir un momento, me llama mi madre. Será mejor que te des una ducha para que haga un mejor efecto nn

-Si, claro, así lo haré.

"Se fue, aun mirándome con ternura, yo me sentía de lo peor pero aun así, un escalofrío me cruzó el cuerpo al oír a la madre de Sirius gritarle lo siguiente:"

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no aproveches lo que te otorgamos tu padre y yo?!

-¿De que hablas?

-¡No te hagas el inocente conmigo, ya sé que ocultas en tu habitación!

-¡¡ ¿ENTRASTE A MI HABITACI"N?!! _Supongo que se le habrán subido los...ejem... a la boca jejeje_

-ESO NO TE INCUMBE, SOLO SÉ QUE YA SÉ POR QUÉ TIENES ESE CARÁCTER DE LA PUTA MADRE. TE ORDENO QUE NO LO VUELVAS A HACER.

-¿Qué no lo vuelva a hacer? ¿Estas loca?

-¿YO? ¿LOCA? SOLO ESTOY PREOCUPADA POR TI IMBÉSIL EN QUE NO COMES.

-¿En que no como? ¡Claro que si como! Pero voy a mi alcoba a comerlo allí.

-¿Todavía te haces el necio conmigo? TUS PRIMAS ME DIJERON QUE ALLÍ ESTAN ACUMULADOS LOS PLATOS DE TRES DIAS SEGUIDOS, ¿ES QUE ACASO TE CREES ANOREXICO O QUE?

"Tragué saliva y salí corriendo al baño, me encerré para después abrir el grifo y hacerme el desentendido; solo me pude quitar la camisa... a los pocos segundos oí los pasos apresurados, un portazo, luego el revuelo de las sábanas... supongo que fue a confirmar lo que dijo su madre.... Y después..."

-¡Remus, abre!

-... me estoy bañando...

-Carajo... ¡Que abras! ¡_Alohomora!_

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- yo había jalado la cortina del baño, como no dije nada, caminó, corrió bruscamente la cortina y con la mirada de una mezcla de decepción, angustia y coraje hizo que simplemente bajara yo la mirada.

-Lo siento.

-Eso no justifica nada.

-No puedo comerlo...

-¿Por qué?- ambos habíamos bajado la voz.

-Cuando lo intento...- me senté, ya había notado que cuando estaba desnudo, él siempre me veía directamente a los ojos, como para no ver otra cosa...- me duele horrible la boca y últimamente he tenido una pesadilla, en la cual imagino cosas...

-¿Cosas?

-Si, ya sabes, una hipótesis de cómo me ultrajaron.

-Si, ya me había dado cuenta... - puse una cara de extrañeza.- te oído gritar entre sueños, mas no dije nada... esperaba que tu me lo contaras, ya que no quería presionarte.

"Pasaron varios minutos de silencio hasta que el agua que salía se volvió fría. No sabía que decir y supongo que él tampoco."

-No puedo creer con que clase de persona vivo.- dije con desprecio.

-Si, ese Miguel, en serio que...

-No por él lo digo, si no por mi madre. Como los odio y aborrezco a ambos...- apreté fuertemente mis puños mirando fijamente el piso.

-No digas eso, es tu madre y...

-¡¿Y que tiene que sea mi madre?! Si ella lo único que quiere es a ese estúpido que no es ni siquiera capaz de lavar los platos por que piensa que se le van a caer los huevos; ella lo único que quería era que su "bebe" la pasara bien, cada vez que viajábamos siempre era en primera clase.

-Vamos, sé que ese no eres tú, tú no eres así.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Crees que solo pensaría en la canción de la semana, en conquistar chicas y jugar cartas teniendo bajo mi espalda el peso de esta desgraciada maldición que no todo mundo posee?

-Bueno, pero por eso te acompañamos esos días.

-No me refiero a mi licantropía.

-¿Y a que?

-Te vas a reír... es algo que la gente que no lo tiene, piensa que es una bendición. Es la belleza.

"Silencio. Como si analizara el sentido de lo que dije... ¿También estas consternado querido lector?"

-Si, la belleza.- continué.- uno cree que por ser bonito, te dan mas cosas, pero lo que no sabes es que por ello te acosan mas hasta el punto de violarte, tal como es mi caso y fíjate que yo solo soy hombre, ahora reflexiona por lo que pasa una mujer. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que son vanidosas y egocéntricas para que nadie se les acerque, precisamente por eso, por temor a que le hagan algo, ya que son las que tienen mayor probabilidad de que las ataquen o que las acosen. También está el mito que por ser lindo (a) te crean que seas un o una imbésil. Pocas personas son las que le sacan provecho a su belleza para sacar ventaja pero eso lo hacen por venganza a algo o alguien. En mi caso, ser licántropo, pensaba que con ello alejaría a mis acosantes, como Miguel, pero creo que esa maldición los atrae y excita mas, no entiendo esa mentalidad. Desde que era un niño me han ultrajado de varias formas, no tan horribles como he escuchado de unos casos mas atroces pero si me da asco...

-Lo siento Remus, no sabía que pasaras por eso...

-Sirius... ¿tienes en cuenta lo que soy? cada mes me transformo contra mi voluntad en una horrenda bestia que solo piensa en sangre... Me he dejado ultrajar por todas las personas a quienes consideraba de mi mas devota confianza, me hacen daño y no abrí la boca por temor a que me consideraran una escoria, pero he llegado ala conclusión de que efectivamente lo soy... no sé que hago en este mundo...

-¡No eres nada de eso!- me dio un respingo.- Para mi eres la persona mas maravillosa que he conocido. Muchos en tu lugar ya se hubieran metido en drogas, vicios o peor, suicidado, pero tu te haz mantenido firme, por eso te estimo como amigo, te quiero como eres y te... te...

"No podía creer lo que escuchaba..."

-Remus... - tomó aire y dijo estas palabras muy deprisa.- desde que te conocí me pareciste una persona maravillosa, nunca me hubiera imaginado que te haya pasado todo eso, y no quería reconocer que eso que sentía por ti era... bueno, algo diferente a la amistad. Fue por eso que me llevaba más con James, pero llegó Lily y me quedé más contigo, entonces te pude conocer mas y me di cuenta que tu ocultabas algo, pero me sorprendió la vivacidad en que lo ocultabas... quiero saber mas de ti; entonces sentí una fuerte emoción y esta emoción aumentó cuando fuimos al antro. Cuando dijeron que te iba a besar, me puse muy nervioso, temía lo que fueras a pensar de mí y fingí como si nada importara. Pero me quedó claro que tú no querías nada conmigo hasta que fui a tu casa y probé de nuevo tus labios en el sofá. Allí supe que era correspondido pero como estaba en tu casa, me dio temor de que tu madre lo supiera y se armara un escándalo, por eso mi reacción no fue como yo hubiese querido. En el seto, pensé que había dejado claro lo que yo sentía por ti, pero creo que no fue así. Y hace tres días, verte en esas condicionas solo me llenó de rabia e impotencia por que no podía vengarte, pero estas aquí conmigo y yo no dejaré que nada te pase de ahora en adelante. Solo espero que eso que esto sea suficiente que lo que yo siento por ti, es un sentimiento... amor.- me miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué hago? ¿Le creo?, ¿Qué opinas lector?"

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

Bien, ¿Qué opinan? Sé que me pasé de la raya en todo este tiempo que no escribí ni un mendigo review, pero es que se me jodió mi tarjeta madre, además del módem y para colmo ¡el tablero!, además que empezaron los exámenes en la prepa y me ha absorbido mucho tiempo. No puedo poner fechas de actualización así que solo les doy el consejo de que usen los servicios de la que aparecen debajo de la ventana del review.

_"Pero Aníhila, no sé traducir el mugre inglés"._

Ahh, ¡No te preocupes, aquí te lo tengo traducido! (ay que buena soy n.nU):

**Add author to my Author Alert list:** agregar a mi lista de autor alerta.

**Add author to my Favorite Authors list:** agregar a mi lista de autores favoritos.

**Add story to my Favorite Stories list:** agregar a mi lista de historias favoritas.

**Highly recommend this story to others:** recomendar fuertemente esta historia a otros

Well, aquí respondo los reviews enviados del capi anterior.

**Yui the vampire**: Gracias por tus comentarios, si ese Miguel vieras que... bueno ya pagará. No te preocupes por tu nick, al contrario es original. Espero te haya agradado este capi. Thanks por los saludos (me pregunto cómo te habrás enterado que soy de allá nñU)

**Black-Love-Lupin**: ¡Hola wapa! Hace siglos que no sé nada de ti, me ha absorbido horrible la prepa y me están ensartando en geometría analítica... pero voy bien en las otras materias. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me cuentas? Te escribí una carta mas no sé si te llegó, Oh ¡como las extraño! Por cierto, ya salió La Apertura de la Saga del Cielo de Saint Seiya, aguanta, fui a la premier (fue privada) en una facultad de arquitectura y ¡me gané un disco de la banda sonora! Pero lo malo fue que ¡me entrevistaron y salí en el periódico! Que horror, en la prepa, todos mis conocidos "¡te vi en el periódico Marilyn! ¿Con que súper sonido eh?" y yo WAAAAA ¡¡¡yo no dije eso!!! La palabra Súper NO ES DE MI VOCABULARIO AGGG... bueno al menos ellos dijeron que me veía bonita en la cosa esa aunque yo opino todo lo contrario --U

**Yoru Black:** ¡hola chica! Ya vez, un poco de variedad, aunque Remus tomará un cambio radical en los otros capis mas adelante, la verdad si hay casos en las que la madre le da preferencia al marido que no sea tu padre, yo conocí un caso y me basé de allí pues fue muy sonado. Así que cuando tu madre prefiera a tu hermanito, aunque nos hiervan los ovarios, es preferible, total es el "bebé" de la casa (no puedo creer que haya escrito eso). Un beso.

**Remsie:** ¡me diste una ideota! Domo arigato 3. Espero haya sido de tu agrado y también haya valido la espera. No te preocupes, solo espero te puedas relajar para quitarte el estrés de tantas labores ¿Un tip? Has que tu baño dure al menos, media hora. Unos 5 minutos bajo la regadera, agua caliente ahora que ya está entrando el frío (bueno, al menos aquí si), gel de baño, shampoo, acondicionador, un masaje de pies, depilación... je, je, je, creo que me extralimité. Un beso.

**Hermi 17:** ¡¡Hola Great Master!! ¿Cuándo actualizas? He esperado con ansia tu siguiente capi, solo espero que eso que dijiste de que solo faltan pocos capis haya sido una broma de mal gusto por que ¡solo por eso entro al ! Noriko se murió de aquí y solo piensa en Yu Gi Oh, ¬¬ Légolas3 ya no subió nada y bueno, ya que. Espero te haya gustado este fic, toy haciendo dos al mismo tiempo pero el otro es entre Sirius/Bellatrix ( ¿Incesto?) SI y así se llama el fic jejeje.

Es todo, espero les haya gustado.

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

**_Cap. 5: B.V. 18_**


	7. La razón

:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

**Letras Prohibidas: _La razón._**

_**Capítulo Seis**_

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

**Antes que nada, lamento el retraso -.-U**

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

**Sinopsis:** Sirius se da cuenta de que Remus no aprovechaba los alimentos que él le ofrecía luego de estar tres días como huésped oculto en su casaéste le da una serie de explicaciones lo cual conlleva a que Sirius, finalmente, declare su amor hacia un licántropo aun lastimado.

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

-Remus... - tomó aire y dijo estas palabras muy deprisa.- desde que te conocí me pareciste una persona maravillosa, nunca me hubiera imaginado que te haya pasado todo eso, y no quería reconocer que eso que sentía por ti era... bueno, algo diferente a la amistad. Fue por eso que me llevaba más con James, pero llegó Lily y me quedé más contigo, entonces te pude conocer mas y me di cuenta que tu ocultabas algo, pero me sorprendió la vivacidad en que lo ocultabas... quiero saber mas de ti; entonces sentí una fuerte emoción y esta emoción aumentó cuando fuimos al antro. Cuando dijeron que te iba a besar, me puse muy nervioso, temía lo que fueras a pensar de mí y fingí como si nada importara. Pero me quedó claro que tú no querías nada conmigo hasta que fui a tu casa y probé de nuevo tus labios en el sofá. Allí supe que era correspondido pero como estaba en tu casa, me dio temor de que tu madre lo supiera y se armara un escándalo, por eso mi reacción no fue como yo hubiese querido. En el seto, pensé que había dejado claro lo que yo sentía por ti, pero creo que no fue así. Y hace tres días, verte en esas condicionas solo me llenó de rabia e impotencia por que no podía vengarte, pero estas aquí conmigo y yo no dejaré que nada te pase de ahora en adelante. Solo espero que eso que esto sea suficiente que lo que yo siento por ti, es un sentimiento... amor.- me miró a los ojos.

"Me quedé un momento en blanco, tratando de asimilar sus ultimas palabras".

-No sé si creerte; últimamente han sido muchas emociones muy desagradables y no quiero que esta sea una mas…- dije al fin.

-Pues me sorprende que pienses que solo estoy jugando contigo y solo quiero aclararte que no es cierto, ya que si fuera así no me estaria quedando loco cada vez que no estoy contigo ¿No por ti leí un libro solo por que tu me lo pediste?...

"Hace unos días le presté un libro "El Código Da Vinci" y a duras penas lo terminó ya que no es amante de las letras".

-No me emocionaría tanto cuando te veo y estoy junto a ti – continuó- No inventaría excusas pendejas para tratar de verte y estar unos segundos mas. Yo creo que no estaria jugando contigo si hago todo esto así como tampoco estaria diciéndotelo con el alma en un hilo pero bueno…

-Somos del mismo género… somos hombres- dije tímidamente.

¿Y eso contó al besamos en el antro cuando no teníamos nada¿O importó cuando me besaste en tu casa?

"De repente, creo que una de las primas de Sirius puso a todo volumen una pieza de Evanescence"My Inmortal" dando casualmente ambiente a aquellas palabras que tanto había deseado mi alma en secreto… una muestra de que alguien , al menos, me apreciara. La música entraba tenuemente a la alcoba…"

-Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que viste en mí? Si soy un licántropo, un imbésil por que me dejo que se cometan atrocidades en mi ser eso sin contar que estoy mancillado.- bajé de nuevo la vista.

-Eso no es cierto; eres licántropo por una mala jugada del destino. No te dejas que abusen de ti, lo que sucede es que has vivido con miedo y no has aprendido a sobrellevar las situaciones y por eso callas y permites que se aprovechen de ti aun en contra de tu voluntad. Y por lo que concierne a lo último que has dicho… tu mente aun sigue intacta y eso es lo que mas cuenta.

-No estoy seguro, solo lo dices para levantarme el animo.

-Bueno, me preguntaste que vi en ti y es que eres sincero, amigable, tierno, salvaje, astuto, algo fresa – sonrió- y lo mas bonito es que te desenvuelves con las personas de un modo tan exquisito que es muy difícil imaginar que hayas pasado por esta serie de desventuras; también tienes otras cualidades que me encantan de ti pero no se como describirlas. Además eres hermoso y chistoso. Para mi eres perfecto… chinga que difícil es decirte todo esto sentado de cuclillas, me arden las piernas¿Quieres que te siga inflando el ego desde mi cómoda cama ¡No mal interpretes- sonreía de una forma tan linda. Me impresiona su sentido del humor.

"Yo asentí y me levanté, me pasó una bata de baño, salimos y me senté en el borde de la cama, subí mis piernas y me quedé viéndolo en lo que él se sentaba en la orilla… tomó mis manos y continuó"

-Mira, yo te quiero mucho y no me cansaré de decírtelo ahora que te estoy confesando todo lo que siento por ti y si tu crees que yo te voy a hacer algo ¡Cálmate! Tú eres el que me trae como un pendejo y me dejas atarantado. Estos días que has pasado aquí, las veces que has despertado gritando entre sueños, te abrazo hasta que despidas un aroma a paz y a tranquilidad.

"Llevó su mano hasta posarla en mi mejilla la cual había restos de una lágrima, con trabajo podía verlo. Prosiguió."

-Tu tienes algo que no sé que es pero me has hecho muy feliz, claro ahora estoy sumiso en la angustia por lo que te pasó pero te juro que ese hijo de la gran puta no andará impune ante lo que hizo; no por nada soy un Black, y como Lex Luthor (Ya se que no existe), pero moveré cielo, mar y tierra hasta que él merezca un castigo, quizá no hoy ni mañana pero un día no muy lejano le haré pagar por atreverse a tocar tu cuerpo y tu estarás presente.- Miró a su izquierda, visiblemente molesto, tomó aire y por ultimo dijo- Tu nunca me has amargado una tarde. Por eso doy gracias de haberte conocido y espero pasar mas ratos agradables a tu lado, eso si tu me lo permites.

"Ahora había empezado "The reason" de Hoobastank, era mi turno".

-No sé que decirte, pues cada una de tus palabras ha sido muy reconfortante para mi alma.- me enjugué la cara con mi manga.- No puedo creer que alguien sienta eso por mi y que haya visto esas cualidades, yo pensé que no poseía ninguna virtud. No soy una persona perfecta, hay muchas cosas que desearía cambiar de mí. Solo quiero que sepas que al fin encontré una razón para mí, para cambiar a lo que quiero ser, una razón para empezar algo nuevo, y creo que esa razón eres tú. Lamento si te he lastimado con mis problemas, pero es bueno saber que hayas estado a mi lado apoyándome todo este tiempo, eso significa que puedo contar contigo, así que necesito que estés junto a mí pues al fin he aceptado que te quiero, incluso me atrevería a decirte que te amo.

"En cualquier momento, todo puede cambiar; por un minuto todo puede dar un giro de 380 grados"

"Nos quedamos viéndonos quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, hasta que Sirius se me acercó y me dio un tierno beso en mi frente, enseguida se levantó, dijo que iba a ir por algo de comer. Yo me quedé con las ganas de un beso un poco mejor dado pero poco esperé ya que en cuanto Sirius abría la puerta para salir dio un giro y se fue corriendo para besar mis labios, aunque fue de piquito pero eso me bastó. Me guiñó un ojo y se fue."

"Al poco rato regresó con un par de hamburguesas, me dijo que James le había mostrado esa comida de los muggles y al probarlo nos supo a gloria, sobre todo a mi que no había probado bocado en tres días, Sirius estuvo pendiente de que terminara con toda la torta."

"Para que la cantidad de comida fuera justa para ambos, Sirius le dijo a su madre que yo iría a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ellos y que mi madre estaba enterada; gracias a una estratagema de Sirius, pude salir de la casa con una maleta vacía para hacer el teatro de mi entrada triunfal a la casa mientras Sirius interceptaba una carta de su madre dirigida a mi madre preguntándole si era cierto lo del permiso. En el Callejón Diagon, nos hizo una carta falsa de autorización nuestro amigo Andrew Thomas quien era muy bueno falsificando toda clase de notas. De esta forma ya todo estaba resuelto ante la familia de Sirius Black; sin embargoél quiso que yo la pasara en su habitación, cosa que fue un rotundo no y su madre nos puso en alcobas diferentes."

"Durante mi estancia en casa de los Black, Narcisa, Bellatrix y Régulus salían a sofisticadas fiestas en las cuales nosotros no estábamos invitados, cosa que a Sirius le tenia sin cuidado. Pronto me di cuenta de su trato con la familia a raíz de que él fue seleccionado para Gryffindor, con razón su familia solo me hablaba para lo indispensable (Ya está lista la cena o por allí está el baño). Sirius tenia otras ideas en mente"

" En la casa, gracias a que su familia estaba constantemente en fiestas con la alta sociedad o en juntas de negocios, yo me iba con él a pasear por todo el Callejón Diagon entrando a las tiendas de Quidditch, heladerías, de ropa y nos atrevimos a entrar por el callejón Nocturn pero nos cachó el guarda bosques de Hogwarts y nos advirtió que no volviéramos a meternos por allí. Por supuesto nos prometimos que eso sería lo primero en cuanto llegara James de esquiar en los Alpes y también de Wormstail para ver su cara de ratón asustado. Creo que él la pasó con su abuela en Jamaica. No sé."

"Si teníamos suerte de estar en su casa y que nadie esté al igual que el elfo no nos encontrara, nos la pasábamos platicando de nuestros sentimientos y uno que otro beso sutil. Yo aun me cohibía besarlo de una forma decente. Sirius estaba empeñado que en mi mente solo pasaran las ideas de lo que íbamos a tramar y en él. No quería permitir que yo pensara en lo ocurrido semanas antes. Para ello, apenas daban la media nocheél se escabullía en mi alcoba y me hacia compañía para velar mis sueños. A su lado solo tenía los mejores sueños. Pronto fui superando el trauma."

-Debes vivir en el presente y pensar en el futuro, solo detente a repasar tu pasado si estás aburrido; en conclusión, no pienses en tu pasado.- me decía con frecuencia Padffoot.

"Me enteré que mi madre se fue de viaje a mal botar el dinero con el hijo de la gran zorra; así como también que fueron prudentes en no decir nada para evitar el escándalo en el que se vería envuelta mi madre."

"Pronto nos llegaron nuestras cartas de la escuela para iniciar el siguiente curso, así que no perdimos tiempo para ir por nuestros útiles. La cosa era estar lo menos posible en la casa de Sirius. Había algo que no me cuadraba en esa familia y aun me sorprendo que Sirius pertenezca a ella, bueno perteneciera a ella pues la Gran Ofensa que le hizo a su madre fue lo que lo desacreditó seguir en el linaje de los Black, pero de eso les contaré mas tarde."

"Nos encontramos con varios de nuestros amigos pero de James y Peter, nos contaron por medio de cartas que regresarían hasta el 31 de agosto así que nos quedamos con las ganas de entrar al callejón prohibido."

"Rápidamente llegó el ansiado primero de septiembre, mis pertenencias habían llegado por arte de magia supongo que las envió mi madre para evitarme aparecerme en su casa. Me valió madres."

"Al subir al tren, alguien había introducido música en los altavoces y se escuchaba "Tu corazón lo sabe" de Kalimba, aguantaba. Pero lo mas impactante era el chisme del mes."

"Resultó que Lily se había metido todas sus vacaciones en un centro de rehabilitación para bulímicas, por varios meses había sufrido ese trastorno y era por eso que James que nunca nos habló ni intentó pasarla con nosotros ya que para nada estuvo en los Alpes, estaba con ella todo el tiempo cuidándola. Pronto se enteraron también de mi situación pero parcialmente. Mi relación con Sirius aun permanecía en secreto"

"Cuando llegamos al castillo nos instalamos como era de costumbre y creo que no necesito narrarles lo típico de lo que es cada comienzo de año nuevo ¿No? a saber: la Selección de las Casas, las Vacaciones, las clases nuevas, etc."

"Un día me encontraba merodeando por el castillo ya que se me había designado la tarea de buscar nuevos pasajes secretos a fin de que pudiéramos actualizar el Mapa del Merodeador; de repente pude preceptir el sutil despliegue del piano en el ala oeste del castillo, allí casi nadie pasaba por ser la clase muggle de musica, pero era tan dulce y a la vez melancólica que la seguí. Giré del picaporte y me encontré nada más y nada menos que con Lily Evans, el aula estaba vacía. Me acerqué."

-Chopin…- murmuró ella. No se detuvo.

¿Por qué tan sola?

-Aquí desahogo mis penas.- dijo sin inmutarse, tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía disfrutar cada nota que sacaba.

¿Lo dices por tu trastorno alimenticio? No te preocupes, yo padecí anorexia.- sonreí levemente. Ella terminó la pieza.

-Casi, además por otras cosas.

¿Cuáles- ella había empezado a tocar "Claro de luna" de Beethoven.

¿Tu sabes por que me volví bulímica- fue una rara pregunta.

-Mmm… ¿Vanidad?

¿Y sabes cual el es origen de la vanidad- ella seguía tocando. Se me erizó la piel.

¿El miedo?

¿Quieres saber qué me lo originó?

-…

-Mi propio tío me hizo una propuesta indecorosa, por ser bonita; quiso ultrajarme mas sin embargo me rehusé… por lo tanto si la belleza me dio este calvario pues decidí terminar con ella, así que traté de perder toda la masa corporal con el fin de perder la forma femenina y así no llame mas la atención. Claro corría el riesgo de que James ya no se fijara en mí así que fue una prueba en al cual él salió airoso: saber si me quería por mí o por mi cuerpo.

"No respondía, no sabía que esa era también una forma de escape."

-Para agilizar el cambio, también me puse a hacer ejercicio vigorosamente; así mis células absorbían la grasa y en vista que ya no tenía grasa, recurrieron a los carbohidratos, pero al no haber, pasaron a la masa muscular y finalmente, a mis proteínas. Es por eso que me desvanecía constantemente, pero un _"Olvibliate"_ a la persona que haya presenciado todo y me haya cuidado, hacia como si nada hubiera pasado. Bendita sean las ropas holgadas de Hogwarts.

¿Por qué me cuentas esto- inquirí.

-Por que sé que pasaste por una situación más o menos parecida a la mía de la cual quería mostrarte que no estabas solo.

"Era como una revelación, así que sin mas, le conté todo lo que me había pasado con mi madre, me desahogué completamente; Lily me escuchaba sin preguntarme nada, dejó el piano y tocó el arpa _Mime's theme_. No tenía idea de que ella tuviera la cultura de tocar los instrumentos de cuerdas. También, aunque titubeé, le conté mi nueva relación con Sirius a lo que ella comentó lo siguiente"

-No los aplaudo pero tampoco les hago bulla. Recuerda que todas las funciones corporales del cuerpo (digestión, excreción, circulación, respiración…) tienen como objetivo final la supervivencia del individuo. Solo la función de la reproducción sirve a un objetivo diferente, del largo alcance y, sin duda, en el plan de la naturaleza, más importante: la supervivencia de la especie humana. De allí que haya sectas religiosas que se oponen a las personas homosexuales o bisexuales pero es cosa que a mi me vale un camote. Paséate por un barrio pobre y no te sorprendas ver a madres solteras entre los 13 y 17 años de edad lidiando prematuramente, antes de dejar de jugar con sus muñecas, con la lata de cuidar niños. Ve a los ecologistas: alarmados por la explosión demográfica; ve a los chinos: mas de 1,300 millones de habitantes, hasta tienen la ley de 1 solo hijo (Que no es de sorprenderse que por cada 100 mujeres hay 117 hombres), y ¡Ay de aquella que tenga otro hijo, o peor, gemelos¿Y me saltan esos beatos con su cátedra de moral y supervivencia? Hay raza humana para rato; haces bien en dedicarte al placer.

¿Dedicarme al placer? No te entiendo.

¡Por favor¿No estas con Sirius solo por que te hace sentir mariposas en el estómago- No contesté- leí por allí que para ser feliz basta con tener algo que comer, beber y vestir, pero, lo mas importante, es guardar un recuerdo que nos haga sentir feliz por que de lo contrario, uno solo que sea deprimente y que venga a la mente, nos hace ser miserables, así que para no caer en ese vacío hay que llenar de recuerdos felices, placenteros en nuestra mente y en vista que el cerebro ya no pueda con tantos recuerdos, terminará por deshacerse de los que menos usa, esto es, los deprimentes; y así, Remus, olvidarás tus traumas, miedos y sufrimientos que la vida de ha dado.

¿Olvidaré que soy un licántropo?

-Bueno no del todo, pero si lo haces bien, ese tope, lo saltarás como si nada cada mes; lo verás (desde mi punto femenino) como la menstruación.

¿Y esos haces tu, tocando el piano? Suponiendo que esto es lo que te da mas placer.

-En parte; pero quise saber el por qué los hombres buscan tanto del sexo, y créeme no fue fácil atreverme, me propuse a investigar por mi cuenta. Claro como muchos han querido poseerme, yo no les daré ese privilegio. No, yo soy la que manda, yo soy la que dirige y yo soy la que posee.

-Por favor explícate.

"Ella dejó el arpa y regresó al piano, me dijo que me sentara a su lado; no tocó mas nada, solo se me quedó viendo fijamente a los ojos y prosiguió"

-Verás, ser heterosexual, homosexual o bisexual (que a mi juicio éste es el mejor de los tres ya que disfrutas de ambos sexos) tiene un solo objetivo con la otra pareja: procrear y sentir placer. En vista que lo tuyo es el segundo (Aunque creo que es el tercero puesto que andabas con mujeres), tu meta es el placer: olvidar y ser deseado.

¿A que te refieres?

-Que son dos conceptos muy diferentes el "sexo" y "hacer el amor"; uno es apasionado, salvaje y lleno de adrenalina para el cuerpo; el otro es tierno, sensual y sublime para el alma. Y juntos hacen una combinación explosiva.

"Lily tenía razón de que soy bisexual pues anduve con varias muchachas. Para darme una mejor vista de lo que decía, se desabrochó su blusa, tomó mi mano izquierda y la puso por debajo de su sostén. Yo me asusté, pero ella metió su mano en mi camisa justo en mi corazón."

-Acaricia para que sepas de lo que hablo.

"Muriéndome de pena, palpé su seno."

¿Y bien- preguntó Lily.

-Pues… está muy suave.

-No te sonrojes… ¿Puedes sentir el calor que transmite cada poro de mi piel¿Puedes describir esa sensación que ahora tienes?

-Pues…n-no.

-Yo si. La manera notable de la aceleración cardiaca, aumento en la presión arterial, la dilatación de los vasos cutáneos…

"Sudoración."

"Lily se paró y se sentó detrás de mí. Esta vez se abrió toda la blusa y recostó mi cabeza sobre sus suaves y turgentes senos. Giré mi cabeza a la derecha para sentir su perfume en lo que ella acariciaba mi masculinidad que estaba respondiendo a los estímulos. Me quedé sumido en mis pensamientos y emociones. Me aferré a mi túnica, y aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, mi cerebro estaba despierto ante lo que ocurría. Eché a volar mi imaginación. Al cabo de varios minutos desconocía que pudiera pensar en semejantes cosas. Lily había logrado su objetivo. Apretando con más fuerza las telas de mi uniforme, exhalé un suspiro aunque mas bien fue un gemido acompañado de…"

-La eyaculación y la excitación sexual intensa caracterizan al clímax del coito mejor conocido como orgasmo.- Lily sonreía para sí misma.

"Abrí de golpe los ojos. Me medio incorporé para ver en qué acabaron mis pensamientos. Me sorprendí mucho en lo que había logrado con solo activar mi mente. Aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y tenía en la frente una capa aperlada. Me dejé caer de nuevo entre los brazos de Lily (Quien ya había cerrado su blusa). Pude ver que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios a través de los ojos verde esmeralda de Lily.

¿Qué se te vino a la mente¿Puedes recordar cada detalle? Bueno, te dejo esa tarea. – Ella se levantó, cerró el piano y salió del aula. En la puerta, ella se giró y puso un dedo en sus labios. Yo entendí y asentí con la cabeza. Una vez que cerró la puerta me dejé caer en el suelo. Vi durante un buen rato el techo y vagó mi vista hasta topar con un cuaderno muggle en el suelo. Lo observé. Finalmente lo recogí y pensé si debía escribir lo que había pasado por mi mente.

"¿Un diario, no, tenía una mejor idea para este cuaderno que plasmar unas fantasías y que nadie lo lea."

"¿Qué crees que voy a hacer con ese cuaderno, lector¿Qué te pareció el discurso de Sirius y sobretodo, el de Lily"

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

**Bieeeen! Ya por fin pude subir este capi que tanta falta hizo que se actualice. Lo lamento mucho, ya pasaron mis exámenes finales y estuve como loca estudiando como loca y haciendo mis trampas (¡me descubrieron, la maestra dijo que soy una descarada), pero lo bueno es que �¡YA TENGO NOVIO! si os dais cuenta, la declaración de Sirius no vino de mi cabeza, es el compendio de tres cartas que me dio mi queridísimo amor aunque claro, cambié una que otra palabra para que se adapte a la trama. A ver, troné 4 materias, así que probablemente pierda el año otra vez (NOOOOO) pero haré todo lo posible por pasar mis materias y apurarme en el siguiente semestre. Espero les haya gustado este capi.**

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

_**Respuesta a los reviews:**_

**Nemesis-riddle** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero te haya parecido interesante este capi. La historia encierra algo mas, pero hasta el final del cuento lo diré. No quiero asustarlos. Jiiji.

**Remsie:** ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Tu eres una asidua lectora de ¿Qué haríamos sin una lectora tan escrupulosa como tu- espero te haya ido de maravilla en tus exámenes por que yo no (Cuan humilde soy! nñU) espero te haya agradado este fic (Al fin actualizó hermy17!) jijiji.

**Yoru Black:** Gracias por tus comentarios, a ver que te pareció esta reflexión que escribí. Intento ahora que mis fics, además que entretengan, al menos se aprenda algo bueno de ellos -. Saludos.

**Yui the vampire:** ¡Creo que esta vez te hice lo mismo con la espera! I'm very so sorry! No fue mi intención! Espero te haya complacido con esta continuación. Pro otro lado ¿También eres de Mérida¡Genial! Pero, yo soy de Mérida, Yucatán, México y sé que existen 3 Méridas en todo el mundo. Si eres del mismo lugar que yo… ¡Agrégame a tu msn! Mi correo es ¡Ya empezó el carnaval! Voy a ir el domingo y el lunes. Y como es el regional, me voy a vestir de mestizo y mi novio de mestiza! XDD a ver si nos encontramos! Si me ves, grita "Aníhila" y ya -

**Blacklovelupin :** ¡Hola chica! Hace siglos que no sé nada de ti, la otra vez te escribí una carta kilométrica mas no sé si te llegó. Ahh si me puse en el directorio que me enviaste hace unos días. Por lo de Saint Seiya, lastima, no sé si te dije que ya vi la peli que va después de la saga de Hades (La Apertura de la Saga del Cielo) la vi y la neta¡No la entendí! Pero me gané un disco chaka con la banda sonora nn espero verte pronto en linea!

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

_Gracias por leer. Hoy es 5 de febrero y son las 10 pm, a ver si subo este capi el 6. ¿Qué les gusta de la historia¿Qué no? espero sus opiniones. Un beso._

_**Aníhila Dextro**_

¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:¨:

**_Cap 6: B.V: 45_**


End file.
